Un Mundo Diferente
by WinteerSleep
Summary: OC .Ella se mudó a Londres buscando un lugar tranquilo donde vivir. El estaba huyendo de la chica que rompió su corazón. Ambos se encuentran en el momento que menos esperan. ¿Quien diria qe Jacob Black encontraría a su verdadero amor en ese momento?
1. La Llegada

****

N/A: Hola! Esta historia la empeze a escribir hace un tiempo, es la segunda que eh escrito y mi favorita. Estoy muy feliz de subirla. Espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.

* * *

**La llegada**

Mi vida fue lo que para muchos seria buena pero tenía algo en mi mente que no me dejaba disfrutar. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido un vació que no se puede llenar? Al principio pensé que todo el vació que estaba en mi interior, era por la muerte de mi madre. Que, a decir verdad, nunca supe porque había muerto. Ni siquiera me permitieron ir al funeral. Decían que la muerte, de por sí, era ya demasiado dura para una niña de 10 años. Aun recuerdo como a esa edad pensaba que "nada interesante podía pasarte a los 10 años". Meses después de eso, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre en el bosque.

Varios años después, creí haberlo superado. Cuando estaba en tercer año de secundaria mi padre Jonathan me dijo que nos mudaríamos a Londres. Cuando me enteré sentí una pizca de emoción, aunque no duró mucho. Mi sueño, en ese entonces, era vivir allá y tener éxito en la vida. Pero no era como yo pensaba. Cursé el primer año de preparatoria ahí. En esa ciudad donde apenas te conocían, te juzgaban al primer tropiezo. Por eso fue que abandoné mi sueño, y lo cambié por vivir en un lugar pequeño, seguro y familiar. Así es como llegué aquí….

El vuelo duró algunas horas, no sé exactamente cuántas. Me quedé dormida escuchando mi canción favorita…

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, todos metidos en sus asuntos. Antes de salir, mi papá había pedido a uno de sus amigos que nos llevará al pueblo donde nos dirigíamos. Ese pueblo en donde mi papá pasó su infancia. Así que cuando aterrizamos, ya estaba esperándonos. Era muy parecido a mi papá, un poco más alto que el. Aunque sinceramente no pude verlo bien, debido que después de todas esas horas durmiendo, seguía un poco dormida. Noté que una sonrisa surgió en su rostro cuando nos vio llegar. Su cabello corto y pelirrojo, un poco despeinado por el viento, estaba cubierto por una gorra. Vestía similar a mi papá, con una camiseta de botones y pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados. Agitó su mano hacia nosotros en señal de saludo. Con el venían otras dos personas, tal vez otros amigos de mi papá. Nos ayudaron con el equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo. No entendía nada de la conversación entre ellos cuatro, así que intenté dormir. Miré mi pulsera, esa que jamás me quitaba, y tuve un corto sueño sobre mi madre.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a casa, así que me limité a ir a mi cuarto, sacar mi pijama, ponérmela y dormir. Tuve un sueño bastante extraño, con una persona a la que jamás había visto en mi vida.  
Bailaba con alguien, no me fijé en su vestimenta. Lo único que podía ver era su hermoso rostro. Y como un antifaz enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos azules. ¡Dios sabía que moría por alguien con ojos azules! Tal vez mi subconsciente solo quería alegrarme, no sé, pero me sentía en paz, como si flotara. Lo único que quería hacer erar mirar sus perfectos ojos y perfecto rostro toda la noche. Cerré los ojos por un momento, para disfrutar la sensación. Y cuando lo abrí ya no estaba ahí, estaba en lo más hondo del mar. La desesperación me invadió. Todo lo que podía ver a mí alrededor era azul, y una oscuridad aterradora que hacia mi desesperación crecer más y más. Sentía como si un piano, o algo de mayor peso cayera sobre mí y me jalara al fondo del mar junto con él. Mi mayor pesadilla era morir ahogada y se estaba cumpliendo. Jamás había soñado algo con tanta intensidad. Me estaba hundiendo lentamente cuando de pronto… ¡Paf! Ya no estaba ahí. Era peor. ¡Estaba cayendo! Aquellos edificios de Nueva York pasaban rápidamente frente a mí, y no era lindo. Miré hacia abajo, aterrada, luego volví mi mirada al frente y pude ver mi reflejo en uno de los cristales del edificio. Mi cabello volaba salvajemente y mi blusa se inflaba por la presión del aire. Sentía como si mi estomago estuviera a punto de estallar, pero no eran nauseas, era otra emoción que no lograba describir. Comencé a aferrarme a mis últimos momentos de vida, cuando derrepente, sentí como algo tomaba de mi mano y comenzaba a subirme suavemente.

Un ángel.

Era extraño, una luz cegadora salía de cada fibra de su piel, era como ver a un dios griego en persona. Sentí de nuevo esa paz, esa sensación de estar flotando. Entonces me di cuenta de que era aquel ser perfecto con el que había bailado aquella vez…

Desperté justo en el momento en el que hice la conexión. Tenía una mano sobre el corazón y sentía como mis agitados latidos golpeaban mi pecho fuertemente. ¿Qué clase de persona sueña con dos formas diferentes de morir? Obviamente sólo yo. ¡Y en una sola noche! Lo más extraño era que ese ángel me había salvado. Jamás lo había visto antes. ¿Cómo pude haber soñado con el si ni siquiera lo conocía? Tal vez un día lo haría, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien como él viviera aquí en este pueblo. Después de darle varias vueltas al sueño me di cuenta de que nunca había aprendido a bailar. Y con él, bailaba majestuosamente. De una forma perfecta. Definitivamente quería bailar así de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo? Además, no solo se trataba de bailar bien, quería bailar con ese ángel. En cuanto recobré el uso de razón miré el reloj que estaba a mi lado.

10:00 AM. Aun era temprano, pero pronto tendría que desempacar. Y bañarme. Me levanté de un salto y caminé en busca del baño, no tenía idea de donde estaba. Pero bueno, si pude llegar a mi cuarto anoche, estando tan cansada, no sería un problema encontrar el baño.

Saliendo de mi cuarto había un pasillo que daba a un cuarto, que supuse, era el de mi padre.

Cuando llegué a mitad del pasillo, hubo algo que me intrigó. Había un espejo con un marco de madera, tallado a mano. Bueno, al menos parecía ser tallado a mano. Tenía aspecto de ser antiguo, pero pensé que "con la tecnología de hoy en día" bien podía ser artificial. Aun así, resaltaba en la pared color blanco perla. Más allá había un barandal que llevaba a unas amplias escaleras. Las bajé con extremo cuidado, temiendo caer. Una caída ahí, enserio dolería. Tal vez hasta tendrían que llevarme a urgencias. Genial, un nuevo hospital que visitar. Al llegar abajo noté que había unas cajas en el suelo y ya habían acomodado nuestros sillones. Aun así no me sentía como en mi otra casa, no era tan familiar. Caminé hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la cocina, y frente a ella estaba el comedor. Paré de golpe, escaneando la habitación. ¡¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera baño?! Al calmar mi desesperación, noté que había otro pasillo al fondo. Milagrosamente, ahí encontré el baño. En cuanto entré, pensé en mi nueva escuela, en como serian las personas. ¿Serian igual de hipócritas como lo eran en mi última escuela? Era imposible saberlo con seguridad, pero esperaba que no.

El agua caliente se llevó esos pensamientos. En vez de eso comencé a pensar en mi uniforme, tenía que comprarlo, más o menos calculé cuanto me costaría. Ir por el sería fácil, podría ir caminando. Porque obviamente mi papá dormiría hasta tarde. Para mi suerte, mi papá tenía el sueño muy pesado, ni un tornado podía despertarlo.

Después de llegar a la casa, me pondría a leer mis libros favoritos, o tal vez a diseñar. Era domingo y no quería ir a la escuela al siguiente día. Tenía entendido que había una clase nocturna, pero ¿Por qué una clase nocturna en un pueblo tan pequeño?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grité cuando un chorro de agua fría me cayó encima, saliendo de puntitas de la regadera.

Me envolví en una toalla y caminé hacia mi cuarto. Si, se me había mi ropa. Subí los escalones con muchísimo cuidado para no carme, pero gracias a mi suerte, caí al entrar a mi cuarto. Empecé a vestirme, me puse una blusa azul cielo con líneas plateadas no muy anchas, de lejos se verían como unos brillitos. Abajo del escote tenía algunas lentejuelas. Y unos pantalones cortos. Eran blancos y tenían un moño en el extremo derecho. Finalmente, unos converse blancos que realmente me gustaban. En el interior eran de un color azul que me fascinaba.  
Mi modo de vestir era único, la mayoría de las veces, a mi ropa le hacía algunos cambios para que quedaran a mi gusto, no toda la ropa me satisfacía, debía tener algo especial algo que resaltara y la hiciera única entre todas , diferente a la de las demás, creo que aun sigo teniendo la mentalidad de hace años, en mi interior una parte de mi sigue queriendo triunfar y lo demostraba en mi ropa, todos los días , pero los de este pueblo no lo notarían tan rápido, para ellos mi ropa sería algo rara.

Bajé los escalones con cuidado, había dejado algo de agua en las orillas de los escalones, pues, me aferre al barandal al subir.

Le deje una nota a mi padre y salí.

No conocía el lugar pero, sería fácil. Caminé hacía la banqueta, casi brincando como si fuera una niña, feliz, cuando volteé y me quede asombrada, ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero qué hermosa era mi casa!, tenía una entrada bonita, parecía de esas casas que aparecen en películas, del lado de mi cuarto, había una enredadera que subía hacia una terraza que no había visto, en el patio había pasto y unas flores plantadas en los extremos de la casa y alrededor del patio. ¿Qué demonios pensaba la familia que abandono esa casa? Yo hubiera hecho un berrinche enorme. Me di la vuelta y camine 4 cuadras al oeste, había un gran parque, bastante bello. Ni en mis sueños habría imaginado un parque como ese. Habían unos niños que estaban aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, uno de ellos ya estaba felizmente montado en la bicicleta, el otro, tenía algunas cortadas en el brazo y lo seguía por detrás.

"Es demasiado temprano", pensé.

Entonces me deje caer sobre el pasto, era realmente bello. Noté que traía mi ipod y comencé a escuchar música hasta que finalmente me quede dormida. El sueño de esta vez fue más normal que el anterior. Soñé con la historia de la Cenicienta. Yo era Cenicienta, y mi príncipe era aquel hermoso ángel. Ésta vez pude ver su rostro con más claridad. Sus ojos eran azules-aun sigo siendo fanática de los ojos azules y todo lo que tenga que ver con el- su cabello era castaño claro, un rubio único que jamás había visto en otra persona y su piel era blanca y perfecta. Pero… ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Cómo fui capaz de crear a alguien así? Mi mente nunca pudo haberlo hecho, era imposible, ¿Qué me querría decir?, mientras me hallaba interrogándome, sentí, cómo algo cayó a mis pies…

De repente, un bello joven de cabello pelirrojo algo largo, y ojos verdes, vino trotando hacía mi. Llevaba una camiseta azul de cuello abierto, que le quedaba bastante bien.

-Hola – dijo mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola – me limite a responder cuando mire sus ojos.

-Perdona, ¿Esto te golpeo? – dijo al tiempo que se agachaba por la pelota.

-No hay problema – intente sonreír – sigue jugando.

Me sentí como una anciana. Cuando iba a colocarme los audífonos de nuevo, se dejó caer en el pasto y empezó a juguetear con la pelota, mire asombrada sus ágiles manos, yo nunca podría hacer eso con una pelota.

-No te había visto antes –dijo derrepente, sacándome de mi burbuja- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy nueva aquí – dije después de un suspiro – Mi padre vivió su infancia aquí y yo…

-Tu juventud - rió muy naturalmente.

Esperé a que terminara de reír para continuar.

-Me llamo Caroline.

-Yo Mark. ¿Cómo se llama tu papa? Tal vez mi padre lo conozca.

-Su nombre es Jonathan.

-Jonathan… - pensó por un momento - ¿No fue a quien recogieron del aeropuerto ayer? – dijo sorprendido.

-Si – dije algo avergonzada de imaginarme que aquel lindo muchacho me hubiera visto andar como zombi.

-Vaya…

-Si… - me limite a responder.

-¿Qué escuchas? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Ah…- me sorprendió su acercamiento – es una canción algo vieja… se llama Sweet Scape.

-¡Me creerás que no la he escuchado! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Te molesta? – preguntó tomando un audífono.

-No – intenté no sonar alterada, porque nunca había tenido un acercamiento tan cercano con un chico, en especial uno tan lindo como él, empecé a tararear la canción sin darme cuenta, cuando los dos nos quedamos en silencio… Derrepente, otra pelota cayó, supe que había golpeado a Mark cuando lo escuché maldecir en voz baja.

- ¡Mike! – Grito lanzándole la pelota a un chico frente a nosotros – ¡qué haces!

- ¡No es justo!, tu aquí con nueva novia, olvidándonos a mi ¡y a la pobre de Cassie!

Mike era realmente lindo. Su cabello era negro, medio corto, y ligeramente alborotado. Su piel también era blanca, pero ligeramente bronceada, hacia resaltar sus brillantes ojos cafés. Vestía un short y una camiseta verde sin mangas. Me resultó graciosa la forma en la que se hablaban, se notaba que eran amigos desde hacía mucho, tal vez hasta hermanos, o primos…como quisiera tener una amiga así…mostré mi mejor sonrisa al ver como tonteaban y al ver a la tal Cassie me desanimé, ella era alta, más o menos de mi altura, tal vez unos milímetros más pequeña, y rubia, una exuberante belleza. Tenía ojos grises y su cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Su figura era bella, parecía una actriz de cine o tal vez una modelo, su piel, igual a la de Mike, estaba ligeramente bronceada, tal vez haya sido por estar jugando tanto con ellos, ¿sería novia de Mark? Si lo fuera no me extrañaría. Pero, ¿porque de repente me empecé a importar por Mark? no era como aquel ángel magnifico de mi sueño, pero tenía cierto encanto, que me hacía sonreír, supe en ese instante que sentía algo por él, ¡Pero qué rápido me enamoro!, pensé, soltando un suspiro.

-Baa… Mark te tardas mucho no creas que aguantare a Mike por mucho tiempo – dijo Cassie mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Cuando me vio ahí sentada, me miró un poco raro, pero luego apareció una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, como la de Mark.

- OH, perdón, Me llamo Cassie, soy hermana de Mark –se presentó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era su hermana, que alivio.

- Caroline – dije alegremente, mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

- ¿Eres la hija de Jonathan verdad?

Ella estaba mejor informada que Mark…

- Si.

- Que bien – dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de nosotros, me empezaron a preguntar sobre mi antiguo hogar, mi infancia, mis amigos, mi escuela, respondí con amabilidad a todas su preguntas, era fácil hablar con ellos… como si ya los conociera de hace tiempo, no sentía eso ni con mis viejas amigas de mi otra escuela.

Estuvimos platicando por horas, pero ninguno se quería ir, estábamos tan a gusto, no había reído tanto desde hace semanas, pero recordé, tenía que comprar mi uniforme.

- Eeehm… - medité por un segundo – Debo irme… tengo que comprar mi uniforme y pasar a casa.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Mike desanimado. No me gusto verlo así.

- Si, lo siento-respondí sinceramente, yo tampoco quería irme.

- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a mi festival, este sábado que entra? – dijo Cassie con una sonrisa.

-¿F… festival? – titubeé.

- Si, de ballet… - Mark hizo una mueca.

- Pasaríamos a darte el boleto el miércoles.

- Claro – sonreí – pero vamos a la misma escuela recuerdas.

Reí para mis adentros, solo había una escuela en este pueblo.

- Oh cierto… nos veremos… - dijo Cassie incrédula y después todos se despidieron de mi.

Me marche silenciosamente y con una sonrisa en la cara. Eran tan amables, me alegraba que ellos fueran mis primeros amigos en el pueblo. Pero nunca pensé que hubiera teatro en este lugar, porque…el ballet se bailaba en los teatros ¿cierto? De inmediato supe que el teatro seria diminuto.  
Di vuelta en la esquina, al final de la calle estaba lleno de tiendas, que reflejaban varios colores. Después de aquellas alegres tiendas, en la otra esquina, había un lugar. Muy simple comparado con los demás. Era de color blanco, y las letras del gran anuncio que se encontraba hasta arriba –que por cierto no me molesté en leer- estaban escritas en rojo.

Aquel sitio era alto, mucho, tal vez uno de los edificios más grandes. Más grande de lo que yo esperaba. Al entrar al lugar, vi, a través de unas puertas de cristal, que estaba lleno de ropa. ¡Era enorme! Debía ser la tienda más grande en el lugar. También estaba lleno de señoras de tallas diferentes, que estaban acompañadas de sus maridos o hijos. Algunas reían alegremente o discutían por ver que blusa era mejor. A lo lejos, había unas escaleras eléctricas. Al parecer era un centro comercial.

Al notar que no había uniformes en la planta baja, me dirigí hacia las escaleras eléctricas…

El pueblo no estaba tan perdido como yo pensaba, si algo había aprendido después de esto, era, no subestimes a los pueblos. Llegué al segundo piso y comencé a buscar uniformes mientras pensaba que de verdad había subestimado al pueblo, pensé que para ellos solo sería un bicho raro, una amenaza para sus vidas pacificas, o que no me aceptarían tan fácilmente, como me había ocurrido en mi antigua ciudad.  
Comencé a pensar en mi ángel, y en las cosas nuevas que creía que me sucederían en este pueblo, cuando vi que en uno de los letreros que colgaban en lo alto del techo decía: Uniforme, con una mariposa negra al lado.

Al ver el uniforme, no me desagrado del todo, no era tan simple pero tampoco tan elegante, era lindo, para mis criterios, pues en mi otra escuela no llevábamos uniforme.

Era una falda a cuadros, de tonos blancos, grises y negros, un chaleco gris claro, que tenía en la parte de arriba a la izquierda una mariposa negra bordada, bajo de esa bella mariposa, habían unas letras, de hermosa caligrafía… que decían unas palabras que, me parecieron algo extrañas… decía: "**Trapnest** ".

Ese era el nombre de la escuela.

El significado de trapnest es: "Una caja de nido con trampa". Una vez metido en la caja, no puede salir uno por sí mismo. Era un nombre bastante raro como para que se usara para esta escuela. Pero bueno, después de que encontré un uniforme de mi talla, y busqué un lugar en donde pagar, pensé que tal vez le habían puesto ese nombre a la escuela porque querían que el pueblo estuviera unido, para que estuvieran todos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y se ayudaran a sobrepasar los problemas los unos a los otros, cada vez que alguien necesitaba ayuda…en la trampa que es la vida. Eso era fácil para este pueblo, aquí todos se conocen desde generaciones y han salido adelante. En verdad, este lugar era mi sueño hecho realidad...  
El uniforme costó exactamente lo que traía, me alegró que costara justo lo que había calculado. La muchacha que me atendió me miraba extraño, como si le causara repulsión. Supongo que no todas las personas son amables aquí. Le devolví la mirada hasta que la desvió. Me sentí victoriosa de no haberme intimidado por ella, cosas como esta nunca pasaban en mi antigua ciudad, pero ya basta de eso. Ahora tendré una nueva vida.  
La bolsa donde venia mi uniforme tenía también una mariposa negra que representaba a cada persona de la ciudad; comencé a pensar en mi ángel de nuevo ¿cómo había sido capaz de enamorarme de alguien que no existe? Bien, ya había soñado con personas que no conozco antes. Pero nunca como con él. A pesar de que las dos veces que soñé con el no había escuchado su voz, sabía lo que me decía, no había necesidad de que moviera sus labios. Camine hacia las escaleras eléctricas y me fije que había otras escaleras más. Felizmente me encaminé hacia ellas para ver que había arriba, tal vez más ropa.  
Aquí era como cualquier plaza comercial, empecé a sentir como los años retrocedían hasta verme justo al lado de mi madre… recordé como odiaba venir a ellos, comprar ropa no era agradable para una niña menor de 10 años, siempre que pensaba en ella lloraba, así que esta no fue la excepción . Para no preocupar a la gente me seque las lágrimas. Me sobresalte cuando vi que solo había comida. Más al este había cosas para el hogar y más adelante muebles. Como toda niña buena fui saltando hacia lo dulce; ahora que recordaba, no había desayunado ¡hay! ¡Tampoco había cenado cuando regresé del aeropuerto! Así que tomé lo primero que vi y me dirigí a una caja.  
La chica que me atendió se portó muy bien conmigo, tenía más o menos mi edad. Si yo no fuera tan floja, pediría empleo aquí.  
Después le preguntaré si va en mi escuela, tal vez podríamos ser amigas. Una persona como ella debía ser muy dulce. Quería seguir curioseando pero me empezó a dar un hambre atroz, si no comía algo tal vez me desmayaría nunca me ah pasado pero no es momento para que empiece; afuera hacia frio – eso era bueno – si hiciera calor hubiera caído cosida a la acera. Prácticamente corrí a la casa, que suerte tenia de que el camino de regreso era fácil, sino, mi mala memoria hubiera sido un gran problema.  
Llegue a mi casa más rápido de lo que pensé. Mi papa ya estaba despierto, que raro, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo ¿qué hora era? Miré el reloj,  
3:35  
Oh, me fijé en que mi papa ya había desempacado casi todas las cosas, era raro, la casa estaba totalmente acomodada ¿cómo…?

-¡Caroline! – alguien salto atrás de mi abrazándome de la espalda, era Cassie.

-¡Cassie! Que sorpresa – dije contenta de verla.

Observé que había 2 cajas de pizza en la cocina, una abierta y la otra a medio comer. En comedor –que ya tenía mantel y todo- estaban mi papá y su amigo pelirrojo, junto a Mark. Se notaba a leguas que eran padre e hijo, eran demasiado parecidos. Su cabello era exactamente igual, solo en cortes y peinados diferentes. Mark sonrió en cuanto me vio, su rostro se iluminó, y junto con él, todo el comedor. Camino hacia a mí y me abrazó, eso me hizo dar un brinco de sorpresa y felicidad. Lo abracé con fuerza, pero lo solté cuando recordé que mi padre estaba enfrente de nosotros, aunque él seguía aferrado a mí; comenzó a darme vergüenza cuando vi como mi papá, Cassie, y ese hombre reían. Cuando por fin me soltó me di la vuelta para ir a comer. Me miró extrañado porque comía demasiado rápido, pero esque no había comido desde ayer, y estaba demasiado hambrienta. Todos charlaban animadamente menos yo, Cassie me contaba cómo llegaron aquí, su mama le había dicho que su papa vino a ayudar al mío a desempacar, yo seguía sin saber cómo se llamaba ese señor hasta que vi por el pasillo a una mujer que si no la hubiera visto de cerca hubiera jurado que era la hermana de Cassie.

Era alta, casi tan alta como el padre de Mark. Su cabello era rubio, lacio pero brillante, más corto que el de su hija. Su rostro era totalmente hermoso cuando sonreía, tenia ojos grises, y aunque seguramente era mayor su cuerpo parecía de modelo, me sonrió tiernamente cuando me vio.

-John traje nuestro viejo álbum de… - en ese instante me miró - ¡Carrie! – camino hacia mí y me abrazo por detrás, de tal palo tal astilla ¿no?

-Hola – la salude después de tragar un pedazo de pizza-

-¡Estás tan hermosa! – exclamó. Me giré y me sonrojé cuando escuché eso – ¡mírate! tu mama también se sonrojaba, te pareces mucho a ella.

-Gracias – al oír esas tranquilas palabras sentí que mi corazón empezaba a recordar buenos momentos ¿De verdad me parecía a ella?

Termine de cenar y miré que me había ensuciado, así que invité a los hermanos a mi habitación, cuando entramos limpie mi blusa y me senté en la cama.

-Laila- dijo Mark derrepente.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté extrañada.

-Mi mama se llama Laila – contestó Mark, riendo– y mi papa Ethan.

-Oh, gracias.

Cassie se dirigió hacia las cortinas, las abrió y después salto por la ventana.  
Iba a gritar pero Mark tapo mi boca, pero qué demonios ¡se tiro por la ventana!

-Vengan – nos gritó desde afuera.

-¿Eh? – me quede como lela.

Pero que tonta era, salió a la terraza. Mark, como todo un caballero me ayudo a bajar. Enserio creo que me había enamorado de él…

-Tu casa es genial –dijo Cassie mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Si Carrie, nos tendrás aquí muy seguido- añadió Mark.

Qué más quisiera yo…

- Ok - me reí.

Nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas, ¡Mark hablaba tanto! pero me gustaba, porque me hacía reír, el era una de esas personas que quieres al instante.

-Deberías decirle a tu novia sobre Carrie – dijo Cassie divertida, rompiendo mi burbuja – ya sabes cómo se pone.

-Mañana la conocerá, pasaremos por ti – dijo él, muy serio.

-No, no quiero ser molestia.

-¿Molestia?- preguntó Mark, incrédulo – vivimos enfrente – Cassie se empezó a reír de mi y él me sonrió, su sonrisa era de 500 voltios.

¿Enserio? – reí – eso es genial.

Después de un rato los llamaron para irse, y yo tristemente me despedí. Bajé al baño mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. ¿Enserio Mark tendría problemas con su novia? Debía de ser hermosa; al entrar a mi cuarto me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos color avellana brillaban un poco de alegría, mi piel blanca resaltaba mucho en contraste con mi cabello negro; largo y ondulado. No tanto como el de Cassie, pero si algo. Mi cabello era extraño, debo admitirlo, no se dejaba peinar como yo quería, así que lo dejaba en paz. Mi figura…bueno, supongo que era bonita, no tan escultural, pero si bonita. Seguro que la novia de Mark me odiaría.  
Me apresuré a bañarme para poder dormirme y dejar de pensar en todo eso. Tenía sueño, pero no lo suficiente como para caer. Me puse a pensar en cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante. ¿Así de cómodas? Realmente esperaba desde mi corazón que todo siguiera como este día. Pero, mañana habrá escuela. ¿Qué podría pasar…?

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaa!! que tal les parecio la historia? sinceramente a mi me gusto! xD al principio no sale Jake pero mas adelante saldra y pues les gustara (quiero imaginar que si) ,, dejen reviews porfavor xD soy primerisa en esto y espero saver que tal,  
que tan ubicada estoy xD.  
espero que lo lea mucha gente :)**

Laura! saves que esta historia no seria nada sin ti grasias

Ale seguire luchando para qe te guste!

Grecya sin ti nunca la huviera puesto

Sophiiaa mii Carolina xD grasias por ser de mis primeras **fans xD  
ii a lo ultimo...**

**Estrellita! xD grasias por enseñarme tanto kuando me panikie i ii ii xD bueno tu saves gracias^^**

ya se yase ni qe fuera famosa pero estoy muy feliz. Opinen que tal! gracias :D


	2. Conocida

**N/A: Hola! estoy feliz porfin subi este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho pero tube algunos problemas jee, ojala les guste disfrutenlo! gracias.**

****

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.

**  
Conocida**

No quería despertar en la mañana, como siempre estaba en mi cama tapada hasta la cabeza, rezando a Dios que lloviera o llegara un huracán para evitar ir a la escuela, yo misma savia que era imposible, mas porque en ese lugar aunque lloviera habría escuela, en ese lugar aunque a veces había sol y hacía calor, no haría el suficiente calor al que yo acostumbro, pero llovería y probablemente, en invierno nevaría, mi sueño de niña, que en una navidad nevara, pero aun con tormenta probablemente abría clases. De todas formas ya era costumbre mía, empecé ah hacer eso desde que empecé sexto de primaria al no querer despertar…

-Hora de levantarse Carrie

Me levantaba mi padre. Un momento… ¿desde cuándo me decía Carrie? Ese apodo, me gusto desde que me lo dijeron por primera vez, me gusta que me digan así, en cierta parte siento que al decirme así me quieren, sentirse apreciada es bonito y que mi padre me dijera así, me hizo sonreír. Bien, ignorando mi pequeña alegría de la mañana, volví a mi estado, cuando me levanto, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos y caminar como una persona decente, ni siquiera en línea recta, podría caerme sin darme cuenta o quedarme dormida parada, sentada o incluso olvidarme de despertar y quedarme en cama, ese estado yo lo llamo cariñosamente: estado zombi. Tome sin fijarme mi ropa, que ya había dejado preparada encima del mueble alado de mi cama, para agarrarla sin necesidad de pensar, entonces unos 3 pasos antes de llegar a los escalones, recordé que no era igual a mi otra casa, así que tuve que medio abrir los ojos antes de caerme y sufrir otro de mis repentinos accidentes, ya que la mayoría habían sido por caerme por los escalones de mi otra casa, mi padre estaba pensando seriamente en poner una escalera para discapacitados o tal vez un elevador, que consta que yo se lo pedí llegando a la casa, no me lo dio, y sufrí la mayoría de accidentes de mi vida ahí. Cuando milagrosamente baje los escalones, que se me hicieron más largos desde la última vez que los subí, mire a mi padre que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo el noticiero, como todas las mañanas, continué en estado zombi hacía el baño y me metí a bañar, queriendo despertar. Cuando abrí la llave, salió el agua caliente pero eso me durmió más, así que al terminar de bañarme casi dormida de nuevo, abrí de golpe el agua fría y desperté gritando.

Cuando estuve despierta oficialmente y pude abrir los ojos, me cambie, me puse el uniforme e intente arreglarme el cabello, que para mí es técnicamente imposible ya que es independiente, solo les dejo su libertad y se queda bien, tengo lindo cabello, único, bueno eso creo. Me mire una última vez más al espejo, era un nuevo uniforme… "Diuk" murmure.

Salí del baño ya arreglada y desayune lo único que había, cereal, aunque desayunaba bastante a gusto, supongo que el baño me relajo, no estaba nerviosa como siempre me ponía al saber que enfrentaría algo, aunque fuera mínimo. Lo que pasara hoy no me importaba demasiado, porque ya conocía a Cassie que aunque la acababa de conocer, me había encariñado mucho con ella, sentía ser capaz de sobrevivir en mi primer día gracias a eso y a Mark.

Después de unos segundos tocaron levemente la puerta.

- Pasen – grito mi padre

Cassie fue la primera en entrar, llevaba su cabello suelto y brillante. Mark se veía bastante bien con el simple uniforme y su cabello se veía especial, fresco, como si estuviera despeinado por el aire… tal vez era eso… aun así mi cabello era una maraña comparado con el de ellos dos.

- suerte en la escuela – dijo mi padre volteando la cabeza desde la sala

- Gracias

Salí de la casa, con la mochila en mano esperando ansiosamente llegar a la escuela, ya que tenía dos amigos que no me dejarían sola en ningún momento.

La escuela estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, a unas cuantas calles de la casa, sin necesidad de ir en auto. Al llegar la mayoría me miro extraño, algunos me sonrieron, aunque también pudieron haberse intimidado porque venía con Cassie y Mark, era como yo pensaba, ellos dos eran los populares de la escuela, me di cuenta en el momento en que todos empezaban a saludarlos, aunque estuvieran en un salón o lejos de ellos, ante eso, Cassie parecía ser Miss Universo.

- Carrie ¡HOLA! – de inmediato reconocí esa voz, era Mike que venía trotando hacía mi con una gran sonrisa, estaba alegre de verlo.

Qué lindo.

- ¡Te extrañe! – dijo mientras me abrazaba y no me soltaba.

Aun más lindo.

- Hola cariño – escuche una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, no era la de Cassie, así que después de escuchar un beso supuse que era la novia de Mark.

- Janneth quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es Caroline.

Mark me quito a Mike de encima, justo antes de empezar a ruborizarme, gracias a dios.

- Mucho gusto - dije educadamente

Janneth era casi igual de alta que Mark, tenia cabello castaño, recogido en dos coletas, que eran extremadamente largas y lacias, su fleco le llegaba arriba de los ojos que eran cafés oscuros, su piel estaba bronceada, parecía algún tipo de porrista o algo parecido. Ella no era gorda pero, tampoco era tan delgada, su bronceado era lindo.

- Bien Carrie, tu primera clase es conmigo – dijo Cassie y me jalo del brazo hacía un salón al fondo del pasillo, me despedí a gritos de ellos y rieron al ver como choque con la pared, aunque Mark se preocupo por mí hizo que rieran mas no era la primera vez que alguien se reía de mi torpeza.

Cuando entramos al salón, el profesor de literatura, hizo que todos se presentaran conmigo, cosa que era más incómoda para mis compañeros que para mí, pues con el simple hecho de sentarme alado de Cassie era feliz. Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido, ya que o Janneth o Cassie estaban conmigo y me guiaban a los salones, creí en una de las clases haber visto a la chica de la plaza comercial e intente saludarla pero como se le había hecho costumbre a Cassie jalarme del brazo, me alejo de ella cuando me le acercaba tal vez no a propósito, puede ser que no se haya dado cuenta…

Entramos a la cafetería, estaba lleno de todos los estudiantes y era tal vez el sitio más grande, no tenía mucha hambre pero aun así hice fila junto a Janneth y Cassie; Janneth era algo agradable una vez que la conoces.

Cuando ya teníamos la comida ellas caminaron hacía un sitio y yo me quede parada admirando a el gran comedor, entonces vi como unas manos se agitaban a lo lejos, en una esquina del lado derecho Mike nos estaba llamando.

- ¡Por aquí! – grito el

Las seguí hacía la meza y me senté en medio de Mike y de otro chico, aquel chico se me hizo conocido, pero donde lo había visto… donde, debería recordar ese cabello rizado… ¡Claro! Se llamaba Edwin, va en mi clase con razón estaba aquí sentado, lo mire, note que traía sus audífonos y el cable provenía de su bolsillo, estaba tarareando una canción mientras movía su cabeza. En un momento, dejo de tararear la canción y me miró, desvié la mirada.

- Lo siento Caroline, no te vi llegar

- Idiota – Mike paso su brazo por detrás de mí y lo golpeo – Acaban de llegar

- Con razón – murmuro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Mire a mi alrededor mientras empecé a comer, no quería tirar toda la comida, sería un desperdicio. Cassie, Janneth y una muchacha, charlaban alegremente sobre la fecha del evento de ballet de Cassie y ella estaba muy entusiasmada, había olvidado que me iba a invitar.

- Cielos chica sí que tienes hambre – me dijo Mike sonriendo mientras comía lentamente su comida, note que yo ya me había acabado la mitad en cuestión de segundos, tal vez si tenía algo de hambre.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

Unos segundos después llegaron dos chicos mas y se sentaron al lado izquierdo de Mike, ellos si no eran de mi clase, probablemente eran de la de Mark porque estaban casi igual de alto que el, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y su piel era blanca, tenía un lunar en su mejilla y traía unos lentes oscuros, el otro chico también era blanco, tenía el cabello extremadamente lacio y era casi del mismo color que Janneth, sus ojos eran grises y aquellos amigos venían riendo.

- Vieron el juego de anoche – dijo aquel de lentes, sonaba orgulloso

- si – respondieron Mike y Mark al mismo tiempo con cara de derrota – te pagaremos luego

- Esta bien – respondió el otro muchacho

Pasaron uno segundos donde aquellos dos reían de nuevo burlándose de las expresiones de Mike y Mark, pero cuando callaron el chico de lentes me miro.

- OH

- Hola – respondí con una sonrisa

- Hola ehm me llamo Adam

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Caroline

- entonces tu eres Carrie cierto – dijo el otro muchacho mientras mordía una manzana

¿Desde cuándo todos me decían Carrie?

- Ellos nos han ablando mucho de ti – ambos señalaron a Mike y a Mark que ignoraron su comentario y siguieron ablando sobre una película que habían visto la semana pasada – Vaya que si eres bonita.

Sentí como Janneth me miraba.

- Gracias – intente evadir el tema - ¿Por qué traes lentes Adam?

- Me lastime – se quito los lentes y me enseño un parche de gasa que tenía en el ojo izquierdo – Jugando béisbol…

- Debió doler – intente imaginarme el golpe

- Tranquila el dolor pasa cuando quedas inconsciente…

- Ah – eso no me ayudo mucho

- Es broma Carrie

Ambos reímos mi risa sonó fingida, porque en realidad lo era.

- y yo soy Michael – se presento algo tarde – Adam, Mark, Mike y yo vamos en la misma clase.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero Adam me interrumpió diciendo:

- Carrie, estamos planeando hacer un campamento en unas 3 semanas, iremos todos nosotros y me preguntaba si quieres ir tu también

- Me encantaría

- Que bien – respondió Mark – será genial

- sí, genial – Janneth, un tono más hipócrita no pudiste encontrar

Janneth estaba poniéndose celosa de mí, como podía ser si ella era aun más hermosa que yo.

Al terminar el almuerzo, las demás clases pasaron rápido y fueron bastante tranquilas, los alumnos no eran tan malos como yo pensaba, ninguno me ignoro más bien todos se venían a presentar personalmente conmigo salvo algunas excepciones claro, pero la mayoría venia a platicar conmigo y con Cassie.

Al final caminamos todos juntos a mi casa, ella me contaba cosas que yo debería saber de esa escuela.

- ¿Segura de que te dejaran ir? - pregunto Edwin, me sorprendió que se quito los audífonos para el camino

- Yo creo

- Si Ed, si no la dejan los convenceremos - Mike puso cara amenazante

Reí.

- Ok

Al llegar a nuestra calle cada quien se fue a su casa, me quede unos segundos en la puerta mirando como todos entraban a su hogar, sonreí contenta y abrí la puerta.

Una sombra paso veloz desde mi puerta cerrada hasta al lado del espejo y entro al cuarto de mi padre ¿Q...Que era eso?

- ¡P...p...paa...papa!

No me respondía, aun no llegaba ¿que fue eso?

Ya, ya Caroline estas alucinando, debe ser tu subconsciente, recuerda que a veces no estás tan cuerda de lo que piensas.

Mi padre entro por la puerta empujándome con ella por cierto.

- Carrie, lo siento pero no tenemos comida - sonrió avergonzado y me mostro otra caja de pizza

- Eh... - actúa normal - si, mañana iré a comprar - le sonreí

Comíamos silenciosamente hasta que me empezó a contar algo emocionado sobre su nuevo trabajo, la verdad es que no entendía nada ya que pensaba en que podría ser esa cosa. Pero enserio debió ser una alucinación, como cuando mi mama murió, debía ser eso. Empecé a poner algo de atención pero solo alcance a escuchar que su trabajo era junto con Ethan su mejor amigo, me alegre por él.

- Creo que hoy conociste a un chico llamado Adam ¿no? – intento sonreírme

- Si ¿cómo supiste? - eso si entendí, le respondí alegre

- Su padre, es amigo mío

- ah - lo interrumpí, el bajo la mirada

- Me lo encontré hoy camino al trabajo, dijo que su hijo es amigo de Mark y que habrá un campamento

- Me invitaron hoy y... de verdad quiero ir - no podía mirarlo a los ojos

- No podre dejarte Caroline

- ¿Por que? - pregunte algo alterada

- No puedo, ¿y si te pasa algo? - en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento que de una manera se paso a mi

- No estaré sola...

Ambos dejamos de hablar y terminamos de comer después de 3 minutos, subimos a nuestra habitación como niños regañados.

Al entrar a mi cuarto tuve la sensación de querer distraerme así que saque mi tarea y la hice inmediatamente, como no era mucha termine aburriéndome y mejor hice lo que cualquiera otra persona haría… dormir.

Sé que hubiera preferido tirarme de los escalones a soñar esto, una parte de mi subconsciente savia lo que estaba soñando y luchaba por cambiar las cosas, por hacer un final diferente pero no podía, era inevitable. Tuve la peor pesadilla que eh tenido, era como si estuviera ahí podía oler el aire fresco y veía mi reflejo en el vidrio del auto, de mi rostro hace 12 años atrás una Caroline más joven e inocente mucho más feliz, junto con sus padres que se dirigían a un campamento. Cuando ese campamento se hizo yo era feliz era mi primer campamento, nos dirigíamos en auto hacía un bosque que tenía un bello y gran lago el lugar donde mi madre había acampado todos los veranos desde su infancia, desde que decidieron empezar esa tradición conmigo cada noche le pedía a mi madre que me contara historias acerca de sus experiencias y ella encantada me las contaba con todo detalle, el día al fin había llegado y cuando llegue el lugar era tan hermoso que fui corriendo a tirarme al pasto, mis padres reían ellos estaban tan felices como yo. Ese día no hicimos otra cosa más que explorar el bosque, mi madre ya lo conocía perfectamente e incluso nos llevo donde había un árbol en el que había tallado su nombre, aunque el árbol ya estaba viejo aun seguía escrito el nombre de mi madre me pareció tan bello, me asombre demasiado con eso y ella de inmediato lo noto al verme ilusionada saco un cuchillo mientras yo no miraba y tallo el nombre de mi padre y el mío debajo del de ella… ese día fue para ese entonces tan feliz para mi, el mejor día de mi vida. Pero al amanecer la felicidad se convirtió en tristeza.

Esa mañana íbamos a nadar en el lago, sería la primera vez que nadaría y gracias a lo que ocurrió nunca aprendí. Mis padres se levantaron y empezaron a desayunar yo en cambio me vestí para nadar y no quise desayunar, sabiendo que si desayunaba demoraría más tiempo el irme a nadar empecé a juguetear alrededor de el lago mientras mis padres a unos metros de distancia me vigilaban y reían alegremente. En un momento feliz vi como ellos dos se besaban normalmente para una niña de 5 años resulta asqueroso, así que me di una vuelta para mirar al lago pero, algo resulto mal, por alguna razón di más vueltas de lo normal y perdí totalmente el equilibrio. Sin saber como, aquella tranquila agua que había visto antes me ahogaba, me empujaba hacía lo profundo del lago y me quitaba el aire. Ha sido uno de los peores tormentos de toda mi vida y siempre lo será, por un momento perdí las esperanzas de seguir viviendo y mi vida cambio justo en ese momento… por eso amaba tanto a mi madre y sufrí más que cualquier otra persona al saber que murió.

Esa es la razón por la cual odio a los campamentos más que a nada en el mundo, es por eso que además de odio le tengo miedo a los campamentos, a los bosques, recordar ese sueño tan perfectamente hizo que me despertara de golpe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Creo que grité porque mi padre llego corriendo hacía mi cuarto y cuando me vio, con los ojos llenos de preocupación me dijo:

- ¿Qué paso Carrie, tuviste una pesadilla?

- Si – trate de secarme las lagrimas – lo siento

- No hay disculpas para esto, vuelve a dormir

- Esta bien, está bien

En cuanto se marcho me puse en pie, no quería volver a dormir por el miedo de volver a soñar lo mismo. Lo que había comenzado como un día maravilloso termino siendo una pesadilla.

El siguiente día fue casi igual al anterior, con nada memorable que mencionar salvo que ya tenía asegurado el campamento, mi padre había aceptado y pensaba que era bueno para olvidar aquel mal recuerdo del pasado, además estaría a salvo en la casa de su buen amigo, al que le hizo jurar que me cuidaría, el savia que era duro para mi, de vez en cuanto me preguntaba si estaba segura de querer ir, le había mentido diciendo tantas veces que si, que me dejo de preguntar. Cada noche recordaba aquello y me sentía más sola que nunca, el vació me comía por dentro y quería detenerlo pero ¿Con que? Necesitaba saberlo y, debía saberlo rápido, me dolía además saber que no tenía a alguien a quien recurrir en esos momentos y que solo me quedaba llorando mirando la luna en busca de respuestas…

Faltaban solo dos semanas para el campamento eso se volvió el tema de conversación de todos junto con el recital de Cassie, que por cierto me había traído la invitación un miércoles, ella traía su uniforme, se veía tan orgullosa de sí misma, debería estarlo en ese festival Cassie era la protagonista eso significaba que demostraba el mejor desempeño, la mejor, Clara la chica del cascanueces, ese era su papel. La invitación era tan elegante era color blanco y tenía un listón azul que tenía un pequeño broche con una flor al abrirlo llevaba una bella ortografía decía que me invitaban al recital junto con la fecha, día y hora obviamente no podía faltar, Cassie en estos días se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, la quería como si fuera una hermana y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas dentro y fuera de la escuela, de vez en cuando también con Mark a menos de que Janneth su celosa novia, quisiera venir con nosotras o se lo robaba por unas horas, la verdad es que no quería saber a donde iban.

El viernes decidí dejar nuestra dieta a base de pizzas así que en la mañana cuando desayunábamos le pregunte a mi papa que le gustaría comer, para hacer una lista de compras, iría a comprar las cosas después de la escuela.

Saliendo de la escuela algo triste me despedí de mis amigos y camine yo sola hacía el gran centro comercial, ese era el lugar que mas me recortaba a mi otra ciudad, ese centro era tan grande como para una ciudad pero con el diseño tan simple de un pequeño pueblo. Estaba yo entrando por las grandes puertas del lugar, cuando la vi…

* * *

**Ok ok no se desesperen, Jake ya casi aparece x) y sera emocionante! :) xD jajja no pues sii imagino que les gustara pero no se xD**

**Estrella! mi bethita! siempre seras la unica beta para mi :D por eso**

**estoi subiendo el capitulo maleditado por mi jaja x) bueno si asi le gusto a alguna persona puede qe no sea tan malo no? ^^**

**si alguien es beta digame por curiosidad lalala... (8)' jaja naa **

**Chica de las donas! te amo lo sabes, no seria nada enserio ii Chico de las donas! es sierto para allarle un final uno deve ser una genio x) teqieromucho! estoi mui feliz**

**de qe esthes bnn :D los amo!**

**Estrella! no me kontestas i estoi entrando en panico xD pero teqieromucho!**

**RUPERTGRINT! se qe no lees esto pero xD te amo :3 xD jajajaja xD salee**

**dejen review y sere feliz biieee3**

* * *


	3. Las Razones

**N/A: hola de nuevo! xD ok ok mejorare! ojala les guste! paciencia...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Las razones**

La sombra obscura que había visto pasar en mi casa, paso de nuevo esta vez, alado de mí, no pude evitar dar un salto de susto al mirarla y emitir un grito ahogado, aquello que había pasado en unos segundos alado de mí, me asusto de nuevo e hizo que la gente me mirara alarmada, yo seguía paralizada en mi sitio, creo que fui la única que la vio, probablemente fue mi subconsciente otra vez.

Ante la gente que me miraba sonreí y dejaron de mirarme asiendo muecas o retirándose. Pero ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque la vi de nuevo? Seguí torturando mi mente en busca de respuestas hasta que iba en las escaleras eléctricas, en un intento de distraerme recordé que ya no había soñado con mi bello ángel, no había nadie que me salvara de mis pesadillas sobre el campamento que cada vez se hacían más recurrentes. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerme y ninguna respuesta, eso me molestaba.

Seguí con las compras, mas alegremente recordando como Cassie y yo nos burlábamos de la risa de Mike, era tan chistosa, era una risa 100% femenina, que me fascinaba pero a la vez me hacía reír. Pobre Mike seguramente no se ah dado cuenta pero ya le admití que me gustaba su risa aunque no de esa forma, el lo tomo como un cumplido.

Termine con las compras y empecé a buscar la caja en donde trabajaba la chica de mi escuela, aquella a la que quería saludar que conocí en mi casi primer día aquí.

Empezaba a sospechar que ella y Cassie realmente no se hablaban y no sabía la razón cuando la saludaba e iba alado de Cassie ella simplemente me volteaba la cara y cuando lograba escaparme de mis amigos, Cassie aparecía misteriosamente y me jalaba el brazo. Decidí preguntarle, aquí me tendría que hablar ¿Cierto?

- Hola, soy Caroline – hice una pausa, al ver que no contesto continué – Voy en tu misma escuela y me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Paso algunos productos con la mirada abajo, después de unos segundos me respondió.

- Mi nombre es Charlotte

¿Acaso los nombres más comunes de aquí empezaban con C y con M?

- Charlotte, que bello nombre.

Realmente era un bello nombre.

- Gracias – mostró una pequeña sonrisa, aun sin mirarme a la cara

- Te eh intentado saludar últimamente sabes

- Tratare de mostrar más atención – su cara era de total indiferencia, seguía sin mirarme.

- Si – murmure… sé que no debía decirlo – dime porque demonios no volteas cuando te saludo eh… tienes algún problema conmigo – exclame enojada.

No debí decirlo.

- OH lo siento, no me llevo bien con la gente como tú, aquí está tú cambio – añadió bruscamente y se fue.

Lo que ella había dicho, se quedo resonando en mi mente, sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, mas rápido de lo que pensaba deje las cosas en la cocina y mi padre me ayudo, sacándome de mi trance.

- Hoy iremos a cenar a la casa de Ethan, arréglate.

- Esta bien.

Me metí a bañar y mientras lo hacía despeje mi mente, me vestí con mi ropa tan única que me encantaba, junto con un sombrero bello, a Cassie le empezaba a gustar mi ropa pero no tanto para imitarme, a Mark cada vez que veía mis nuevos "disfraces", como él les llamaba se reía y en parte me hacía sentir feliz, pero por otra parte lo quería golpear, enserio.

Solamente tuvimos que cruzar la calle, pues la agradable familia vivía enfrente de nosotros, para mi suerte, cuando nos abrieron la puerta Mark abrió, al verme yo algo sonrojada note como se mordió el labio para aguantarse la risa.

- Pasen

- Gracias – respondió mi padre.

Cuando pase, Mark estuvo enfrente de mí en un intento de cortarme el paso, me guiño el ojo y me mostró su mejor sonrisa, enarque una ceja indignada y cuando me dejo pasar le di un pisotón, eso le dolió. Detrás del estaban Cassie y su madre, ambas vestían unos vestidos idénticos pero de color distinto, si de por si ellas dos se parecían, con esos vestidos pensarían que son hermanas. Salude amablemente a sus padres y luego me dirigí al comedor. La cena estuvo bastante bien, no había probado nada así desde hace mucho tiempo, como mi madre murió, mi padre empezó a preparar la comida el mismo, pero nunca me supo tan bien, por eso se apreciar bastante la comida casera. Al terminar como siempre nuestros padres se pusieron a platicar, así que subimos los tres a la habitación de Mark y decidí que ya era tiempo para contestarme algunas preguntas.

- Cassie… - murmure con un hilo de voz

- Si, que ocurre.

Demonios si me escucho.

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta

- Esta bien, ¿Cuál es?, dímela – sonrió incitándome confianza

- Me preguntaba si conocías a una chica llamada Charlotte…

Ella no contesto, su rostro se puso incomodo y yo me sentí igual, Mark movía la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación, algo pasaba con ella… Cassie cerró los ojos y escuche unos sollozos que provenían de ella.

- ¡Cassie, Cassie! ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué pasa? Lo siento, olvida lo que dije – añadí nerviosa

- Tranquila Carrie, se le pasara.

Mark se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se sentó junto a Cassie, le tomo de la mano y le susurro algunas palabras al oído, que no alcance a escuchar.

- Luego te cuento ¿OK? – me respondió Cassie algo más tranquila.

Yo asentí.

Hubo un terrible silencio después de eso, un silencio que te zumbaba en los oídos pero yo solo podía pensar en ella, que cosa tan mala abra pasado para que ella reaccionara así, yo que siempre la veía sonriente y feliz, me dolía verla así no quería que ella llorara.

Cada quien tenía la vista fija en diferentes puntos de la habitación, Mark seguía sujetándole la mano con fuerza y yo sinceramente no soportaba mirarla así. Me empecé a sentir algo incomoda, sintiendo que no cuadraba en la situación, así que cerré los ojos y quise olvidar, por un momento olvide donde estaba, baje la cabeza estando así más cómoda ya que aquel silencio que zumbaba en mis oídos ahora era algo arrullador, sin darme cuenta ahí donde estaba sentada me quede dormida.

Por más corto que fue aun lo coincidiré sueño, vi la perfecta cara de mi bello ángel, al momento de mirarlo la paz recorrió por mi interior era justo lo que necesitaba. Aunque la cara de mi ángel era perfecta como lo recordaba, mostraba otra faceta, esta vez estaba preocupado, mire como sin articular palabra me decía "Cuidado". En sus ojos brillaba una emoción que no podía identificar, no entendía porque me decía esto.

Tal vez se refería al campamento, si debía ser eso, maldito subconsciente.

- Caroline, ¿estás despierta? – escuche un susurro que interrumpió mi pequeño sueño.

Esa bella voz solo podía ser de una persona, abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi sentada alado de mí.

- Pensé que estabas dormida – admitió con una sonrisa

- Lo estaba – refunfuñe, siempre que me despiertan amanezco con mal genio

- Lo siento – puso una cara de arrepentimiento

- No hay problema – intente sonreír

- Carrie… este te quería confesar algo

- Aja…

- Veras, yo soy ehm… digamos bonita…

- ¿bonita? – Bufe – Ja, Ja eres hermosa

Ella me sonrió, note que Mark ya no estaba en la habitación.

- Bien, pues yo hace un tiempo tenía un novio – sonrío con la mirada baja – su nombre era Rousseaur.

Vaya nombre, seguramente tiene que ver algo con Charlotte.

- El era todo lo que yo podría desear, realmente estaba muy enamorada de él – hizo una pequeña pausa, supuse que intentaba reprimir los recuerdos.

Su tristeza empezó a traspasarme como si fuéramos ambas víctimas del mismo caso, pero no lo era. Yo sentía como sufría ella, como si estuviéramos unidas.

- Era lindo y tan educado, el era amigo de todos mis amigos y se llevaba muy bien con mi familia, lo adoraban. Iba en el salón de mi hermano así que nos veíamos muy seguido. Yo también me hice amiga de su familia e incluso su hermana se hizo mi mejor amiga… Charlotte…

Lo sabía.

- Ella y yo éramos inseparables, casi tanto como él y yo. Como sabrás Charlotte va en algunas clases con nosotras. Incluso, tal vez suene ridículo pero él y yo nos queríamos tanto, planeábamos una boda secreta…

Cuando escuche que menciono eso, inmediatamente la abrace. Escuche como empezaba a llorar y no supe que hacer, recargue mi cabeza en la suya y espere a que terminara.

- Pero un día todo cambio, el empezó a comportarse extraño conmigo y por mas que le preguntaba no me decía nada, solamente se empezó a mostrar distante. A Charlotte le preguntaba que ocurría y no me sabía contestar ella tampoco tenía idea de que pasaba y se limitaba a consolarme, diciéndome que llorara, que me desahogara, que en un tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, un día el desapareció. Nadie sabía nada de él y yo ya cansada de tanto llorar me aguantaba, ahora a mi me tocaba consolar a mi mejor amiga. Conforme pasaban los días ella se ponía cada vez más histérica. Varios días después, durante un día de lluvia escuche como tocaban la puerta, entonces fui a abrir. En la entrada había una bella rosa azul encima de una carta, en la que él me decía que lo sentía pero que no podíamos seguir juntos. Charlotte me dejo de hablar al poco tiempo sin decirme porque. Me empecé a juntar solo con Mike y Mark los únicos a los que les hablaba en toda la escuela, ellos dos fueron mis mejores amigos, hasta que ellos me presentaron a sus amigos y les empecé a hablar. Mark me dijo que ya no quería verme así, que empezara a arreglarme que volviera a ser la misma Cassie de siempre – hizo un gesto imitando el tono de Mark – le debo mucho…

Yo sonreí conmovida por la unión de ellos dos, yo soy hija única y con familia que veía pocas veces al año, mi padre era mi única familia desde hace ya varios años y aunque él y yo nos llevemos comprendamos el uno al otro, no era igual que tener un hermano.

- Después de un tiempo yo volví a ser la misma, pero no tenía a ninguna amiga real, una mejor amiga y de repente apareces tu – se torno alegre y sonriente, la Cassie que todos queremos y adoramos – gracias Carrie.

Ella me abrazo esta vez y su frase me llego al corazón, me hizo llorar en menos de un instante. Ella me hizo sentir tan querida, tan especial, era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

- Carrie ¿Por qué lloras?

- Nada es solo… ¿tu lloras yo lloro cierto?

- Cierto, pero Carrie yo ya no estoy llorando

- ¡Carrie te quedaras a dormir con nosotros!

Mark entro feliz a la habitación, con una gran sonrisa y me salto encima casi tumbándome sentí de nuevo ese cariño especial.

Cuando me pude soltar, baje con mi padre, me dijo que en unos minutos me traería algo de ropa. Me senté en la sala junto con los padres de Cassie y Layla tan amable como siempre me empezó a decir que hizo una cena especial al saber que vendríamos, Ethan su esposo veía -como mi padre a estas horas- el noticiero de la noche y me comentaba acerca del campamento, al parecer también le gustaban mucho. Como me encontraba alado de Cassie y de Mark no me sentí mal cuando empezó a mencionar del tema e incluso a nos empezó a hablar de una anécdota suya junto con mi padre, pero a Cassie le hablaban por teléfono entonces se levanto a contestar. Unos minutos después escuche como abrieron la puerta, ese era mi padre, prácticamente corrí hacía él y lo abrace. Sabiendo que el entendería la razón, yo esperanzada lo abrase fuerte queriendo olvidar de nuevo todos esos recuerdos que me llegaron a la mente.

- Tranquila Cariño – me susurro tan bajo, para que no lo escucharan

- ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Layla alarmada de verme correr desesperada, al parecer si corrí según yo no lo había hecho.

- Veras, a Carrie no le agradan mucho los campamentos, más bien este…

Me hundí en el pecho de mi padre, como si eso me fuera a proteger. Entonces sentí unos brazos detrás de mí y sentí como alguien más se unió.

- Les agradecería que no dijeran nada – añadió mi padre en un susurro

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que todos me estaban abrazando, el cariño que había sentido se había acumulado ahora no solo era cariño, más bien era amor. Todos ellos eran mi familia ahora.

Más tarde, ya adentrada en la noche, Mark, Cassie y yo hicimos un pequeño tendido en la sala, donde los tres podríamos dormir, sería divertido, como una pijamada. Los tres ya cambiados nos pusimos a jugar y a tontear, como siempre, nos divertíamos. Pero Mark sintió curiosidad por saber mi terror a los campamentos – por así decirlo – y les conté. Me sorprendí de que esta vez solamente me sentí mal… ambos me abrazaron e inmediatamente cambie de tema, los tres seguimos divirtiéndonos aun con cierto remordimiento de no haber invitado a Edwin o a Mike, que seguramente se enojarían si se enteran. Como a la 1.47 AM nos quedamos dormidos los tres. De alguna manera, descubrí que junto con Cassie y Mark podía aguantar la tortura del campamento. Esa noche dormí sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Al despertar me encontré con una incomoda situación: Mark me abrazaba de la cintura como si fuera su osito de peluche.

Intente soltarme pero el inconscientemente me forcejeaba, él era muy fuerte bueno más que yo, empecé a mirar a los lados para ver a alguien que me salvara de esta y vi que Cassie me miraba con una sonrisa de niña traviesa mientras tomaba un vaso con leche. También vi que tenia la televisión encendida, la fulmine con la mirada hasta que dejo su vaso y se agacho a ayudarme. El despertó de inmediato.

- Buenos días - dijo adormilado

- Buenos días - respondimos al mismo tiempo y le aventamos una almohada.

Hay que recordar que de vez en cuando - siempre - me despertaba de mal humor o en estado zombi, estado en el cual tengo que mojarme la cara con agua fría para despertarme pero esta fue una ocasión especial, por la sorpresa se me quito. Era un buen modo de quitármelo debería dormir con ellos más seguido así me ahorraría el miedo de caer por las escaleras y ser llevada a urgencias.

Cuando me sentí capaz de levantarme me dirigí a la cocina de donde salía un delicioso aroma, seria que Cassie además de ser hermosa era buena cocinera... Eso era imposible.

- Aquí tienen

- ¿Hot Cakes? - pregunto Mark inseguro - los últimos que hiciste incendiaron la cocina

Me reí, creo que no era posible.

- Yo no los hice - o golpeo con el bote de miel - nos lo dejaron hechos

- ¿Donde están?

- ¿Mis papas? - pregunto el - Seguramente salieron a desayunar o algo

- De hecho fueron con tu papa Carrie - ¿mi papa? - si son amigos, es normal

- ¿Crees que vengan Edwin y Mike? - dijo él mientras comía

- Venir - me quede tiesa, si no fuera porque me controle me hubiera atragantado

- Si, probablemente vengan para el desayuno - Cassie me sirvió leche

EH, estoy en piyama.

- Te ves bien, tranquila - Mark me sonrió como solo él puede hacer

¿Leyó mi mente? Bien, mi piyama era un pantalón azul con nubes, una blusa de tirantes azul con una nube y un saco de nubes. Era tan adorable cuando la vi en la tienda que tuve que comprarla.

Tal vez no me vería tan mal... me quitare el saco.

"Ding Dong"

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Mark estaba comiendo, Cassie sirviendo comida así que yo fui hacia la puerta.

- ¡CARRIE! - Mike al verme me salto encima, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre

- Que lindo - le devolví el abrazo. Poder demostrar mis sentimientos frente a ellos me hacía sentir bien.

- Pasa Edwin

-Gracias.

En mis otros años de escuela no podía relacionarme bien con la gente porque casi todas las personas eran demasiado hipócritas o quizás demasiado orgullosas. No les gustaba abrirse ante los demás, con las pocas personas que lo hacían eran con las que yo solía andar. Pero este lugar era tan pintoresco, las personas eran tan ligeras, tan sinceras que no tenían miedo de mostrar quienes son realmente.

Todos desayunábamos, hablaban de cosas de las que no preste atención me la pase pensando en mi sueño que fue muy similar al anterior, el ángel quería advertirme algo y yo no sabía que era. Entendía solo algunas palabras de la conversación, sabía que era alegre porque reían y cuando lo hacían reía con ellos para que no se notara tanto que en realidad no estaba con ellos en pensamiento. Hasta que entendí una de las palabras y volví al comedor.

- ¿Van Helsing? - creo que fue la voz de Edwin quien la dijo

- ¡Sí! - respondió Mike, pude localizar la caja de la película

- Por favor ya la hemos visto miles de veces - se quejo Cassie mientras recogía los platos

- ¿Que tiene de malo la película? - dije yo

- Si, que tiene de malo...

Edwin, Mark y Cassie intercambiaron una mirada entonces asintieron, nos sentamos todos en el tendido que teníamos.

Mike se sentó pegado a mí, puso su brazo sobre mi hombro como si nos abrazáramos yo tome su mano y estaban ambas recargadas sobre mi pierna, los dos disfrutamos de la película como si nunca la hubiéramos visto, hasta que termino. Edwin quiso ver los errores de grabación y todos empezaron a reír por otro lado yo me reía de la risa de Mike, era encantadora en cierto sentido. Lo empecé a mirar con rostro inocente mientras el seguía riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto él

- Nada, gracias, me gusta mucho esta película

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? - a Mark le intereso de repente

- Pues, me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas. Como Van Helsing caza a dracula ¡gua!, cuando ambos pelean... La verdad sí creo en eso - admití

- Yo también, no eres la única Carrie - me animo Mark y acaricio por un segundo mi mano.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si

- Que bueno - mire a los demás y me miraban como si no me conocieran - ¿y ustedes qué?

- No creo en nada de eso pero es interesante - dijo Mark muy a su pesar

- ¿Y tu Cassie?

- No creo en nada de eso

- Eh ¿por qué?, ¿qué tal si hay un hombre lobo por aquí?, es el lugar perfecto o que tal un vampiro... - creo que me deje llevar, me calle cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Espera, pues a decir verdad - empezó a decir Mark - aquí han habido rumores

- Shh - lo interrumpió Edwin - solo hay una persona que puede contar eso

- Tienes razón, el es...

Timbre de nuevo

- ¿qué? más gente - dije incrédula

- Probablemente sea el - Cassie fue a abrir

- Que extraño, llego tarde

- ¿quién? - me ignoraron de nuevo

Abrió.

- Dave, llegas tarde

Cassie entro a la sala de nuevo yo solamente escuche unos pasos porque estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Dave era un muchacho que juraría haber visto en una clase.

Era alto, su cabello castaño era algo largo pero no demasiado, le llegaba como dos centímetros más abajo de la oreja, en su rostro el fleco no le tapaba la visión. Sus ojos eran cafés y cuando se sentó a medio metro de mi me sonrió.

- ¿Por casualidad vas a natación?

Supe cuando no me contesto que no era el momento de hacerle esa pregunta, pero sentí curiosidad al ver su cuerpo de cerca: de su pecho era ancho y de su abdomen más delgado, como los nadadores que veía en televisión. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparme todos se empezaron a reír de mí.

- De hecho antes iba a clases de natación, estos días e faltado un poco

- Lo sabía.

- Hace un rato hablábamos de ti - comento Cassie con toda naturalidad

- ¿Oh enserio? - le guiño el ojo a ella

- Si - contesto algo enojada y fue a la cocina

- De que hablaban eh

Se dirigió a mí.

- Acabamos de ver Van Helsing - dijo Edwin

- ¿Van Helsing? ¡Vaya! enserio llegue tarde, amo esa película

- ¿Enserio? - dije sorprendida - a mi me encanta - le mostré una gran sonrisa

- ¡Sí! woow la pelea es genial, aunque yo quería que la chica viviera

Me parecía increíble, yo pensaba lo mismo.

- Crees en...

- ¡Sí! - me interrumpió

- Que rápido - dijo Mark, fue con Cassie a la cocina

- De hecho le comentábamos a Carrie que tú cuentas todas las leyendas y eso, anda cuéntanos una.

Cassie regresaba de la cocina con un refresco grande, sabritas y vasos.

- Al fin comida real - dijo Edwin y yo me reí a lo bajo

- Lo siento pero, no contare ninguna hasta el campamento

- Vamos una... - dijo Mike

- Bueno, solo te diré - me sorprendió la profunda que sonó su voz, me miraba a los ojos, me puse algo nerviosa - Cuídate de la clase nocturna...

- ¿Por qué?

- Dicen que los vampiros que necesitan ayuda, los recién convertidos - nos miro a todos - también aquellos que quieren cambiar... asisten a la clase nocturna, pero un día perderán el control...

Mark me salto encima y yo grite del susto. Caímos ambos al suelo. El empezó a reírse, después me ayudo a sentarme.

- Baa... nunca creo nada de lo que dices ¿no puedes pensar como la gente normal? ese internado de la escuela, son solo muchachos sin hogar, les damos asilo... - dijo Cassie molesta

- Eh... que no vez que la cosa esta más clara que nunca - le reclamo Dave

- Pero que dices si...

Mientras ellos peleaban Mike me susurro:

- Tranquila, ellos siempre terminan peleando.

Mark se materializo alado de mí.

- Rousseaur está en la clase nocturna...

Comprendí entonces, ella defendía a Rousseaur no a la clase nocturna. Significaba que ella lo seguía queriendo ¿cierto? aunque lo fingiera, en la manera que hablaba de él se notaba quizás si a mí me pasara lo mismo no sabría como reaccionar, si acaso el se fuera seria mas fácil para mí. Al tenerlo lejos me vendría mejor.

Nunca he tenido ben definido lo que es llegar a amar a alguien pero si un día lo hago nunca lo dejaría ir, nunca.

- ¿Carrie? ¿Estas ahí? - sentí unos golpecitos en la cabeza, al parecer me quede inmóvil

- Ah... si

- Vaya que tienes lindo cabello - dijo Dave mientras jugaba con unos mechones

- Je, gracias

- Es que es tan largo, es perfecto...

- Tú nunca me dijiste que mi cabello era "perfecto" - protesto Cassie - y lo tengo casi igual de largo

- El tuyo no brilla tanto - dijo él con indiferencia

- Pero que dices...

Mike y Mark se materializaron a mis costados, de nuevo.

- Estarán así todo el día... - suspiro Mark

- Cambiémosle a la tele

Tome todo mi refresco de un trago, el frio se subió a mi cabeza y me sentí terrible, pero aun así pase a un lado de los que se pelaban y me puse frente a la tele.

- ¿Y Edwin? - no lo mire

- Fue por otra película, debemos distraernos con algo

- Sabes, seria chistoso si te cortaras el pelo - me dijo Mark entre risas

- ¡¿Que dices?! - le grite

- Te verías bien - dijo Mike

- Eh querido el pelo así desde que tenía 13 años, no me lo cortare así como así

- Solo decía perdón... - Mark miro hacia abajo

- ¿13? que fuerza de voluntad... - se rio - te verías bonita de todas formas

- Si - Mark me miro de una forma que me hizo suspirar

- Lo siento - ambos me sonrieron

Él lo hacía a propósito ¿verdad? me sentía mal cada vez que Mark me miraba de esa manera pero tal vez lo hacía siempre, con todas quiero decir. Me sentía terrible porque me daba la sensación de engañar a su novia aunque no hiciéramos nada malo. Esa tarde me la pase muy cómoda, los pleitos entre los dos siguieron pero fue muy divertido, el campamento se acercaba y me alegraba mucho sentirme capaz de ir, esperaba que me la pasara bien junto a todos como en una película que había visto hace años. Suena ridículo pero enserio esperaba que fuera así...

* * *

**Holaaa! no pues xD ya me estoy decesperando porque ya quiero**

**que salga Jacob! xD bueno bueno como decia**

**cuando aparezca Jake sera tan bueno!**

**que lo sentiran escondido en su closed! :D**

**xD ok ok no pero me gusta esa frase xD**

**gracias a los que estan leyendo el fic**

**muchas gracias enserio**

**biiee! :3**

**Grecyyaa! yo se que tu puedes leerlo! :D**


	4. Campamento

****

N/A: Hola de nuevo! bien, lo prometido es deuda, primer capitulo sasonado con algo de Jacob Black! Disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.  
**

* * *

**Campamento**

Empecé a sentir un miedo inexplicable antes del campamento, yo sabía que no pasaría nada ya que Mark, Mike, Adam, Michael, Cassie y Edwin me dijeron que estarían a mi lado si los necesitaba. Aunque si lo pienso puede ser que solo lo dijeran para tranquilizarme, sentía mi nerviosismo a flor de piel y me pareció muy mal que aprovecharan esto para hacerme bromas, creo que no es necesario mencionar que Janneth fue la de la idea.

Unos días antes de hoy fui junto con mi papá a una joyería, Samantha me dijo que era muy buena y que no era muy cara. El motivo era porque quería regalarle algo a mi rubia favorita. Ella era mi luz, mi alegría. Mi mejor amiga.  
Escogí algo que quedaba perfecto con ella, era un sol – no sé si sería oro real, probablemente no – con miles de diamantitos en las llamas.  
Los diamantes brillaban aun en la oscuridad ojala si sean reales porque me costó todos mis ahorros, hoy saliendo de la escuela quería dárselo pero como era de esperarse de mi, se me olvido en la casa; agradecí que salimos temprano para dárselo lo más pronto posible, con el dije quería también agradecerle haberme apoyado con lo de el campamento.

- Mi papa no ha llegado, vamos - saltamos hacia las escaleras y fuimos a la terraza  
- Aquí esta, ábrelo - dije emocionada, lo había olvidado en el mueble de mi ropa.  
Al verlo su rostro cambio por varias fases: sorpresa, alegría, indiferencia, nostalgia y por ultimo lágrimas.  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias - me abrazo llorando  
- Es que eso eres para mi, un...  
- Sol - dijimos al mismo tiempo  
- Carrie...  
Me aseguro que nunca se quitaría ese collar, que haya dicho eso me hacia feliz aunque se lo compre con todo mi dinero y para mi estaba hermoso, mis gustos son diferentes a los de ella. Se sintió muy mal cuando Mark desde abajo la llamo para comer así que volvió a su casa. Esa Cassie, tan dulce e inocente me alegraba mucho saber que me acompañaría.  
No esperaba que cuando mi padre llegara me tendría un regalo  
- Cielos papa, gracias...  
Me trajo un lindo celular que fácilmente me cabria en el bolsillo  
- hija, ¿segura de que quieres ir? - era su última advertencia  
- Eh sufrido mucho por este campamento, cada vez que lo mencionan los recuerdos vienen a mi mente como de seguro regresaron a la tuya. Pero no me voy a dejar vencer por eso  
- Eres muy valiente hija, pero si algo te ocurre solo llámame ¿sí?  
- E... está bien - tartamudee  
- Ok ¿mañana en donde?  
- En casa de Adam a las 3  
- Esta bien  
Terminando de cenar fui directo al baño, había dejado todo listo por si pasaba alguna emergencia. Me mire al espejo y me repetí varias veces hasta que pude quedar bien en mi mente.  
- Tranquila...  
Ya sabía que no me pasaría nada pero aunque intentaba que no regresaran, continuaban volviendo a mí.

Al bañarme con agua tibia me sentí tan cómoda que comencé a cabecear. Sabía que era bueno para mí, entre más rápido me duermo más rápido sueño, esperaba ansiosa que mi ángel apareciera para tranquilizarme. También esperaba no tener pesadillas.

Durante un sueño intente preguntarle a mi ángel cual era su nombre, durante otro intente dialogar con él, pero es imposible, de una manera logro entenderlo… es como si yo supiera lo que él va a decir o ¿tal vez yo imagino sus diálogos y el no dice nada?

Esta noche no me decepcione, mi sueño fue como si estuviera yo misma en la película de Van Helsing -por extraño que parezca-.

Yo era humana claro, vestía un gran vestido blanco con unos largos guantes y un antifaz que brillaba con la más mínima luz, mi cabello estaba recogido en un gran peinado incluso podía sentir las peinetas, simulaban ser miles de mariposas en mi cabello.  
En cuanto entre quede maravillada mirando a la gente que bailaba al compas de la refinada música, vi a los profesionales también disfrazados que la tocaban, a los acróbatas en el techo, a los bufones haciendo reír a la gente de la nobleza. Sentí como alguien estaba detrás mío mientras yo miraba aun maravillada como bailaban aquellas personas que; irradiaban elegancia. Voltee a mi lado y vi a un joven de una belleza sobrenatural, que solo podía permanecerle a una persona, era mi ángel.

Hizo una reverencia hacia mi (era increíblemente guapo con su traje y su antifaz, que resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos), cuando pude reaccionar yo hice lo mismo, nos sonreímos el uno al otro, yo estaba perdida en sus ojos... Tomo de mi brazo cuando menos lo espere y camino hacía donde todos estaban bailando, yo no quise ir, era imposible que yo bailara con esa elegancia, lo arruinaría todo.  
Lo jale disimuladamente hacia otro lado.  
Alcancé a ver cerca de un gran espejo a Dracula, solo que su cabello no era tan largo además la chica que bailaba con el no era Anna era Cassie, su cabello rubio se veía hermoso del modo en que estaba recogido, el vestido rojo se le miraba incluso mejor a ella que a la actriz. Si estaba en lo cierto todos a mí alrededor eran vampiros excepto nosotros, tenía el consuelo de que ella se salvaría aunque… si ella se iba yo sería la única humana aquí. Demonios ¿qué iba a hacer? si siento las peinetas en el cabello ¿sentiría el dolor cuando los miles de vampiros vinieran a atacarme? En parte lo que más me dolía era que atacaran a mi ángel por mi culpa y que el vestido blanco, se manchara.  
"Tranquila"  
De nuevo sin articular palabra me hablo.  
- ¿Por qué? - intente sonar lo más tranquila posible  
"Si te quieren dañar yo te protegeré"  
Lo mire ahora con los ojos bien abiertos - aunque dudo que lo notara por el antifaz - en busca de una respuesta.  
"Bailamos"  
- Eh... claro  
No quería bailar pero que me lo pidiera... lo siento, soy débil.  
Nos dirigimos hacia el centro donde ambos empezamos a bailar, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que iba al ritmo de la música y casi con la misma elegancia que naturalmente portaban los demás.  
Entonces lo vi...  
Alguien colgaba desde el techo y no era un trapecista.  
- Van Helsing... - susurre tan bajo que ni yo me escuche  
"No es así"  
- ¿quién mas podría ser?  
"Mira bien"

Intente fijarme mejor ja, mi ángel tenia razón, no era Van Helsing era... Dave. Paso por un lado de Cassie pero no la agarro, alguien mas era su objetivo, hey era ¿¡Yo!? Mi ángel sin embargo, me indico que me agachara y lo hice, al ver que no pudo atraparme fue hacia Cassie, estuvieron en lo alto del palacio en un segundo, ya estaban ambos a salvo era lo que me importaba a mi ahora solo tenía que esperar mi muerte. Escuche unos gritos que no eran míos, venían desde afuera.

Se abrió la puerta.

Unas pequeñas personas traían a un hombre atado de manos y piernas a dos troncos, que los hombrecitos sostenían en sus hombros; el hombre era algo moreno, su tez resaltaba con los de la habitación, forcejeaba salvaje ante sus ataduras intentando soltarse pero no lo lograba, pasaban por el centro de el lugar, interrumpiendo el baile, todos se hicieron a un lado pero yo seguía de frente mirando al hombre, paralizada. El después de forcejear me miro, sus ojos eran negros pero con una profundidad y un brillo impresionante, al mirarme se quedo quieto.  
"Cuidad..."  
Alguien jalo mi cabello desde atrás dejando mi cuello expuesto a cualquiera, respirar cada vez era mas difícil.  
Escuche al hombre ese atado que gritaba y volvía a forcejear, yo... empecé a perder la esperanza cuando todos me miraron exponiendo sus dientes; mi ángel cortó mi cabello para liberarme, al caer al suelo cerré los ojos y pasaron varias cosas cuando los abrí...

Un vampiro se lanzo a mí, pero antes de poder gritar mi ángel salto sobre él y lo detuvo, después una mujer arranco su antifaz con sus largas uñas y salto sobre mi pero Dave que salto desde arriba con la cuerda le cayo encima, ambos distraídos en una lucha a muerte junto con todos los que iban a atacarlos no notaron que otro venia detrás de mi y fue entonces cuando sucedió... el hombre se convirtió en lobo y lo ataco.

Desperté ante la imagen del gran lobo rojizo brincar por encima de mi, cuando abrí los ojos mire al cielo, sería un día soleado que bueno así podría mirar las estrellas en el campamento, aunque los días soleados no me agradaban mucho yo prefería la lluvia y el frio.  
Saque mi bolsa y empecé a empacar algunos cambios, para Adam debía ser normal acampar en el bosque ya que el vivía al lado de uno.

¿Será cierto?

Que existen hombres que se convierten en lobos… bueno, sea mentira o no creo que si fuera difícil vivir a un lado del bosque para la familia de Adam se hubieran mudado ya hace años. Su casa si era segura.

- Buenos Días papa  
- Buenas tardes hija  
- ¿tardes?  
- Es la una y media, Cassie vino a buscarte pero estabas dormida  
- Me iré a bañar - entre.

Después de que me bañe, me sentí tranquila, comí a gusto y sonreí, subí a la terraza mas tarde para acostarme en el suelo.  
"Necesito hacer algo en el poco tiempo que me queda", pensé.  
Me puse a cantar pero el viento se llevaba mi débil voz, ¿Haría frio haya? imaginaba como Dave nos contaría las historias que dijeron que contaba, era clásico que alguien hiciera eso en la fogata, era de esperarse. Cerré mis ojos e intente poner mi mente en blanco.  
- ¡CAROLINE! - oh sí, eso no me ayudo  
- ¡MANDE!  
- Se hace tarde  
- Ya voy  
Oír sus palabras me despertó de la tranquilidad, entre a mi habitación y agarre mi bolsa, ahora ya lista baje lentamente los escalones, entre a la cocina tome un poco de agua y me dirigí al auto.  
Tuvimos un viaje en silencio hacia la casa de Adam que quedaba bastante lejos de la mía, en mi estomago tenía una sensación de nerviosismo ¿y si ninguno de mis amigos iba? ¿Y si me quedaba sola? yo soy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tan débil... me derrumbaría si quedara sola.

Estaciono el auto justo en la entrada solo para que llegara mas rápido con los chicos, le di un beso a mi padre y salí del auto, ninguno quería decir alguna palabra porque sabíamos que sentíamos cada uno, probablemente el rezaba o pensaba en bajarse por mí para subirme al auto de nuevo, yo imaginaba que él se quedaría conmigo, que bajaría conmigo y se quedaría a mi lado todo el tiempo. Se fue y yo lo salude sabiendo que me miraba desde el espejo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bien, ya comenzó Caroline, puedes hacer esto...

Subí con dificultad los escalones ¿Por que eran tan largos? parecía que le robo el diseño a los de mi casa, me tropecé con el último escalón y me golpee con la puerta, Adam me abrió recibiéndome.

- Waaau - dije impresionada

Más que casa parecía mansión, estaba llena de gente que yo conocía o que vi en la escuela.

- Caroline querida, que bueno que viniste.

Eh… y hablas así ¿Por qué…?

- Si...  
- Ven conmigo - agarre mi maleta y lo seguí.

Cassie tenía una blusa blanca muy bonita y un pantalón azul fuerte, yo una blusa azul y un pantalón blanco, a las dos nos dio risa. Mike junto con Edwin y otro sujeto hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho de proyecto, uno de video que les habían dejado. Éramos solo 15 gentes: Cassie, Mark, Mike, Edwin, Michael, Janneth, Samantha, Dave, Adam y otras 5 personas que conocí en la escuela, creo que iban en el grupo de Adam.  
La última persona era una muchacha más grande que nosotros muy parecida a Adam, debía ser su hermana o algo.  
- Carrie, ella es mi hermana Naomi  
- Mucho gusto  
- Es mi hermano menor - le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza - Cuidare que no incendie la casa  
Yo me reí, sus padres no estaban pero dejaron a la hija mayor.  
Nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que nos dijeron que debíamos armar las tiendas, Cassie apareció y me jalo del hombro.  
- Tu dormirás en mi tienda - canturreo  
- Esta bien, está bien - me empecé a reír pero me quede callada cuando vi el lugar.  
Era tan hermoso había pasto por todos lados, caminamos todos cargando con nuestras cosas con dirección al bosque hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa y llegamos a estar como a 3 metros del inicio de los arboles. El lugar tenía cierta similitud con mis recuerdos.  
- No hay lago, no hay lago - me decía en voz baja.  
Le ayude a ella a poner la tienda pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo se derrumbaba.  
Eran ya las 4:55 de la tarde.  
-¿Quieren comer?  
Naomi traía comida en bandejas ¡Que genial campamento!

- Vamos Caroline - me dijo riendo Samantha

Estabamos nosotras todas juntas platicando alrededor de la comida.

- ¡Vengan chicos! - les grite  
- Iremos por troncos - grito Mike  
- ¿Quienes?  
- ¡Hombres! - intentaron gritar rudo pero más que rudos sonaron cavernícolas, me empecé a reír como loca de todos

- Esta bien, está bien - dije cuando me calme

Los "Hombres", fueron por leña para la fogata y nosotras seguíamos ablando con Naomi, ella era tan madura debía ser una excelente hermana, pero era graciosa, divertida. Tenía 19 años.  
Cassie y yo caminamos hasta llegar a una especia de círculo donde hacían siempre las fogatas, note que el sol no estaba en el cielo sino en su cuello.

- Vas bien Carrie

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Pues, no has roto en llanto, ni te has suicidado

Me empecé a reír

- Vaya, si voy bien

- Trata de no acercarte mucho a Mark ¿sí?, Janneth se enojara mucho si lo intentas. Dales su momento

- ¿Cómo se conocieron ellos dos?

- Fue hace mucho - nos sentamos en el suelo - Recién aviamos entrado, la mayoría ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo pero también hubo gente nueva, entre ella Janneth. Como Michael es su primo conoció a Mark, yo era amiga de Charlotte en ese entonces pues y no le hice mucho caso pero ella empezó a hablar con Mark y Mike, nos dijo una vez que le gustaba mi hermano - hizo una mueca de asco - pero ya nos había fastidiado con eso. Adam noto sus sentimientos y pues... ya sabes como se llevan - suspiro - apostaron a Mark que quien sabe qué y la pobre Janneth...

Miro mi rostro, no le hallaba mucha forma a la historia, me sonrió.

- El punto es que Mark termino enamorándose de ella, a mi me callo la broma y pues ya imaginaras lo demás.

- Entonces ya llevan un tiempo... – dije nerviosa, Mark debía quererla en serio

- Eso ya va para matrimonio...

-Si...

- Aunque ni tanto, Mark a veces no la soporta, ya ha tenido algunas amiguitas por allí... - me guiño el ojo - además parece que está enamorado de OTRA no crees...

Me sonroje.

- Supongo.

Gracias a dios que los chicos regresaron con la leña, cuando terminaron de arreglar todo me empecé a reír de Dave que, como todo hombre que sabe de esto, quería prender fuego frotando un pedazo de madera con otro.

- Hazte un lado - dijo Cassie y con cerillo prendió la fogata.

A todos nos sorprendió que se prendiera así tan de repente, en especial a mí que me quede como tonta mirando al fuego. Dentro de unas horas el sol se oculto dejando prendida a la fogata, que era la única que nos iluminaba.

De verdad era un campamento, parecía que había sido sacado de una película, el cielo tenía unas estrellas tan hermosas; yo estaba sentada en el suelo cerca del fuego, Edwin estaba sentado cerca de mi escuchando música, un grupo de muchachos estaba junto al fuego tirándole mas troncos para que fuera más grande y majestuosa aunque para mí ya lo era, nos iluminaba en esta noche fría.  
Cassie paso corriendo con tal rapidez que rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, llevaba una rama recién arrancada de un árbol, me pare de golpe sorprendida ¿a quien perseguía?  
Mike corría despavorido y ella detrás de él.

- ¡Dame eso! - gritaba ella, estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo cuando el se tropezó y casi le cae encima

¿Que habrá hecho Mike?  
¿Habrá solido la caída?  
¿Por qué nadie estaba sorprendido como yo?

- ¡Que me lo des Mike! - cada vez lo golpeaba mas fuerte

Note que estaba llorando y no pude comprender que habría de haber hecho Mike para hacerla sentir mal, pero Mike no era el único que sentía dolor físico, la pobre rama no aguantaría mas.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! tómala.

Parecía tener raspaduras en el brazo, si le debió doler, estiro la mano y le entrego una especie de cadena de plata que brillo incluso más que los diamantes en su collar. Si era un collar y ella lo estaba guardando no quería que nadie lo viera, ¿no le habrá gustado el que le di? No, si no le hubiera gustado no hubiera llorado, dudo que pudiera fingir eso. A veces pienso que mi razonamiento es ridículo.

- Hey chicos vengan - dijo alguien.

Yo por otro lado me deje caer en el suelo a mirar las estrellas una vez más hasta que Mark me grito, debía ser el momento en que Dave contara alguna historia... salí corriendo a punto de caerme y me senté en medio de Mark y Mike.

Busque a Dave entre la gente pero no lo encontré, solo mire su silueta detrás del fuego.  
Cuando empezó a hablar todo se torno en silencio y misterio, sus historias eran de fantasía pero parecían tener algo de realidad. El narraba como si hubiera vivido eso, el sentimiento incluso hacia que cambiara su voz, me causo un escalofrió cuando empezó a hablar sobre hombres lobo, porque recordé al de mi sueño. La historia era sobre un chico que vagaba por el mundo intentando soportar el dolor en forma de lobo, un dolor que no soporto en su forma humana.

- Dicen algunos exploradores que ronda por estos bosques...

- Baa... tonterías - alcancé a escuchar el murmullo de Cassie.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, yo me imaginaba distintas maneras en que un hombre lobo podría matarnos.

- ¡Vamos! - grito uno de los chicos

- ¡Si, Vamos! - gritaron todos menos yo.

Kimberly se levanto y grito alto para que todos escucháramos.

- Vamos a organizarnos por parejas

De inmediato me pegue a Cassie.  
Ella reía, mientras yo corrí hacia ella, Mark corrió hacia mí y Janneth hacia él. Después reímos por la cara de resignación que tenía Mark cuando entro con una linterna al lado de Janneth.  
De no ser porque Cassie estaba tan emocionada le hubiera rogado quedarnos con Kimberly pero tuve que poner buena cara y entrar a su lado, de nuevo como niñas pequeñas entramos saltando al bosque como si fuéramos a un lindo y colorido parque, agarradas de la mano hacía el oscuro y lúgubre lugar.  
Estabamos caminando entre los árboles, iluminadas por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por pequeños espacios de las copas de los arboles, mas adentradas jugamos a imitar las expresiones de las personas hasta que se acabaron nuestras risas. Nos invadió un silencio terrorífico que me dio temor, todo el valor que había acumulado en la semana desapareció en dos segundos.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada - me susurro ella, había olvidado que sujetaba su mano, lo recordé cuando empecé a apretarla muy fuerte y ella se quejo en voz baja, aunque con ese silencio fue como un grito.

Mire nuestras manos, el collar salía un poco de la bolsa de su pantalón.  
Ahora lo único que podíamos escuchar eran nuestros pasos o como se rompían pequeñas ramas y hojas al caminar, seguíamos caminando hasta que sentí una presencia... me dio un escalofrió y apreté mas su mano, segundos después se escucho un aullido... que me paralizo del susto. Yo moría de miedo pero aun la tenía a mi lado, debía aguantar. Cassie yo no soy tan fuerte.

- Estúpido Mike, hasta acá escucho sus risas

Era cierto, cuando me calme escuche claramente como reían, sentí una sensación de alivio pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar... escuchamos un aullido real, un escalofrío aun mas fuerte me recorrió, vimos un gran y enorme lobo negro caminando en sus 4 patas lentamente hacia nosotras.  
Se detuvo cuando estaba a 3 metros de nosotras, desde su garganta emitió un aullido sonó fuerte, claro, orgulloso.  
Entendía mas al aullido que a mí misma, me quede paralizada en el suelo ni siquiera podía respirar bien, mi pequeño instinto de supervivencia me decía: debes huir; pero una parte de mi me indico que me quedara, siempre quise ver un hombre lobo, saber que en verdad existen... ¿Y si no lo era? Que tal que este sea solo un enorme lobo hambriento que nos vio y ahora no nos dejaría escapar, mire que usaba sus ojos para atraernos cuando entre en contacto con ellos, sentí que la fuerza que me indicaba quedarme era más fuerte que mi supervivencia, sus ojos eran diferentes casi completamente negros que iban al par con su obscuro pelaje era algo que nunca había visto antes. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que había olvidado a Cassie, soltó mí mano y dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo una pequeña rama en el suelo, el lobo desvió la mirada de nosotras y me susurro al oído:

- Corre...

Salió disparada a una velocidad impresionante, me alegre de que no la haya seguido más bien empezó a dar pasos lentamente, hacía mi...

* * *

**Se que aqui ni al caso no? jajaja es que **

**no se x) crean**

**en el siguiente si sera puro Jake **

**preparen su closed por si aparece x)**

**es el capitulo mas largo de toda la historia **

**espero que les guste mucho**

**gracias :)**


	5. Jacob Black

**N/A: Hola! este capitulo es el mas largo wii, espero que les guste mucho, gracias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Jacob ₪ Black**

Sabía que después de tanto tiempo al fin había llegado mi hora, no sería la primera vez pero esta sería la más dolorosa muerte...  
La verdad es que no me preocupaba el dolor que me causaría cada diente traspasando mi piel, sentiría dolor porque ahora tengo miles de recuerdos por más cortos que sean con mis amigos. Tenía la esperanza de que no llegaran a salvarme, no es que sea suicida - soy incapaz de dañarme a mi misma - pero prefiero que me pase algo a mí que algo a ellos.  
Cuando me sentí lista mentalmente escuche los gritos de Cassie buscando ayuda, intente calmarme y cuando lo hice escuche otras voces, estaban bastante lejos pero los sonidos eran fuertes en un silencio sepulcral, el gran lobo negro volteo a otra dirección y supe que en ese momento debía correr. Correr para que viniera por mí y los dejara a ellos. Mis músculos reaccionaron lento pero empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, no escuchaba que alguien me siguiera - eso me preocupo - aun así no quería mirar atrás; la adrenalina corría por mis venas como yo por el bosque, esquivando arboles o chocando con ellos, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo escuche al lobo correr hacía mi debo admitir que si no fuera por que escuchaba las hojas romperse, juraría que volaba.

Corrí como nunca había corrido antes, se que podía parar en cualquier momento... mi mente y mi corazón ahora tenían otra razón para seguir viviendo, saque fuerzas de una parte de mi interior. Aunque iba algo rápido me salían lagrimas que volaban en el viento se quedaban atrás como mi rastro, como mis pensamientos.

Llegue a una parte del bosque donde los arboles estaban cada vez mas juntos, quería que esta pesadilla se acabara pronto, cuando cruce entre dos árboles mas, note que había un lugar donde no había arboles pero si troncos, me tropecé con uno.  
Mientras caía alcance a mirar a otro lobo que estaba sentado y quieto, caí ruidosamente al suelo quedándome ahí tirada y el parecía no darse cuenta a pesar de todo, giro su cuerpo mirándome pero sus ojos no eran como los de el otro...  
Se levanto ágilmente después troto hasta que quedo frente a mi, observándome...

Yo, yo solo podía mirarle los ojos no por miedo como con el anterior, si no porque sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento que me llamaba la atención, sentía como si intentara decirme algo.  
Notaba eso a pesar de la tenue luz de luna; su pelaje era rojizo y, al igual que el anterior este era enorme.  
Me cargo en un segundo y me llevo a donde él había estado, después de eso se fue corriendo hacía los arboles yo lo seguí con la mirada.

Escuche unos aullidos seguidos por un grito humano ¿estará bien? mi débil imaginación y mi nerviosismo no me permitían pensar en que estaba pasando. Era raro que a pesar de que puede regresar a matarme, no lo hizo... no tenía miedo.

Segundos después en vez de el lobo regreso un hermoso joven, me quede con la boca abierta.

Su pecho estaba descubierto - podía ver sus perfectos músculos - vestía solamente con una especie de short. Su cabello era negro y largo pero tan brillante, parecía el cielo... su piel era bronceada en un tono rojizo, sin mencionar sus ojos que me volvieron loca.

Se paro justo enfrente de mí, era bastante alto, luego se agacho de tal modo que nuestros rostros quedaron uno en frente del otro.  
Yo aun seguía con la boca abierta por la impresión, el tiernamente y con una sonrisa maravillosamente fresca me la cerró, su piel era cálida.

- Vayámonos de aquí - susurro

Su voz era ronca y grave, una voz que nunca había escuchado, quería escucharla de nuevo...  
Me sujeto en sus brazos y empezó a correr hacía otra dirección hasta que llegamos a un lugar similar al anterior.  
Observe su rostro mientras me sentaba en un tronco caído, el se sentó cerca de mi quedándonos frente a frente.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a temblar.

- ¿Tienes frio? - se acerco lentamente a mí y me abrazo, su tibio pecho me calentaba. Deje de temblar en unos minutos.

- Oye ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto con su maravillosa voz, debía contestarle para que siguiera ablando

- Estoy... bien, gracias - mi voz sonó tan débil

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro con esperanza de mirarlo, empecé a ver su perfecto perfil.

- Que bueno... - suspiro

Su piel tenía un olor que no había olido en algún perfume, era un aroma como a madera... muy acogedor, quería respirarlo todo el tiempo.  
Inhale profundamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - murmure mientras exhalaba

Aun no sabía su nombre.

- Me llamo Jacob Black

Me quede sorprendida por su nombre y el tono de su voz, es que él era tan perfecto... Oh Carrie ¿estas enamorándote de un extraño?  
El era alto, que tal si era mayor, genial. Carrie tu nunca tienes tanta suerte.

- ¿Y tú? - su voz tenia cierto interés, rompió mis pensamientos

- Caroline, puedes decirme Carrie

Se rio, era tan lindo.

- Carrie - Dios, que bello se oía mi nombre cuando él lo dijo - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 17 ¿y tú? - dije muy alegre

- Tengo 16

¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡¿D...d...di...dieciséis?! ¡Eres un niño! - me aleje de él con los ojos bien abiertos

- Solo eres un año mayor que yo - me recrimino

- ¡Un chico de 16 no tiene esos músculos! - me sonroje

- Gracias - me guiño el ojo, oh si, roja como un tomate.

Se empezó a reír de mí, su risa era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar reír yo también, me contagio su alegría.

- Seremos buenos amigos no ¿Jacob Black?

Imposible olvidar su nombre.

- Eso espero... - me miro con sus ojos obscuros que brillaban de una forma especial - ¿que hacías sola eh?, una niña no debe estar sola en el bosque

- hey... - se rio de mi - vi un lobo negro enorme y corría por mi vida - Carrie, no te humilles en este momento...

- Oh ¿enserio? - sonrió - no creo que te haga daño

- Aunque no lo hiciera, moriría de un infarto moría de miedo por una historia...

- así que crees en eso... - me interrumpió

- Si, estaba fascinada pero aterrada a la vez, no quería que les pasara algo a ellos... - olvide sus nombres, je.

- Que linda - ¿linda? - no te pasaría nada, Sam no te dañaría...

- ¿Sam? - estaba confundida - así que si era un hombre lobo... ¡LO SABIA!

- Tranquila, tranquila... - agarro mi mano.

Mire nuestras manos unidas, me resultaba extraño pero tenía una sensación de comodidad sin mencionar un cosquilleo.

- Eh... esta caliente

- La tuya es suave

Rio.

Yo le sonreí.

Acaricio mi mano varias veces y cada caricia era como electricidad sobre mi cuerpo.

- Debes volver

- No quiero - refunfuñe

- Yo te llevare vamos...

- Esta bien, pero prométeme volverte a ver...

- Esta bien, está bien

Beso mi mano.

- Te lo prometo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por última vez, me sujeto y me cargo, yo me abrase de su cuello mientras el corría. Respire profundamente para guardar su aroma en mi interior, no quería olvidarlo, tenía la sensación de que esta sería la última vez que lo mirara pero quería disfrutar el momento.

No todos los días un chico guapo de 16 años te carga en sus brazos ¿cierto?

Los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado rápidos pero no sonaba cansado, seguro que para el esto era como caminar. Suspire y él se estremeció, segundos después volvió a la normalidad.

Me gustaba mucho sentir el viento en mi rostro, cerré mis ojos para apreciar el sentimiento; solo podía mirar la cara perfecta de Jacob frente a la mía y, escuchaba su ronca voz decir su nombre una y otra vez. Quería seguir ablando con él, quiero conocerlo más, no quiero regresar. Quiero hacerte muchas preguntas Jacob Black.

Respirando su aroma y sintiendo su piel, me hizo sentir una paz que solo había experimentado en sueños.

Suspire de nuevo.

Me relaje ya que no quería seguir pensando, él me dio un beso en la frente haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, en unos segundos se me paso, sentía que caería dormida en cualquier momento. Su ritmo de correr era monótono, de cierta forma me mecía.

No puedes perder la conciencia ahorita Caroline, me regañe cuando ya no pude más. El daba pasos cada vez más lentos hasta que me quede completamente quieta.

Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a Jacob Black desaparecer entre los árboles.  
Yo quería seguirlo aunque no sabía a dónde, me quede callada mirando por donde Jacob había huido. ¿Enserio lo miraría de nuevo?

Seguí mirando aquel vacio hasta que un grupo de chicos me encontraron. Sabía de ante mano que ninguno me creería que Jacob había aparecido, era imposible que un sujeto estuviera en el bosque y que haya sobrevivido a los lobos. Si me llegan a preguntar sobre que paso solo les contare cuando hui de ese lobo negro.

Miradas curiosas había cuando decía mi narración seguramente gracias a esta Carrie le creería mas a Dave de vez en cuando, aunque tenía un hervidero de emociones, tenía miedo de haber sonado ridícula frente a el joven Black. Qué tal si por eso regresamos rápido… ese pensamiento me lastimaba mucho. Imaginaba el momento en el que lo vería… con el sentí algo que con otro chico no había sentido, esta paz era única. En esos pocos minutos que estuve con él me sentí feliz y completa.

Mi historia fue un gran éxito entre todos, pero yo tenía la necesidad de contarle toda la verdad a alguien y yo sabía bien quién era ese alguien.

- Quería contarte algo…

- Dime – cepillaba su largo cabello rubio, estábamos ambas alado de nuestra tienda de campaña

- En el bosque yo… vi a alguien.

Esa noche antes de que todos durmieran empecé a contarle todo lo que paso, ella escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía con expresión sería. Intente decirle todo detalladamente para que pudiera opinar mejor o darse una idea de cómo fue todo en realidad, le conté cada pequeño detalle. Al final, emocionada describí como era Jacob y parte pequeña de lo que sentí cuando estaba junto a él.

Terminando de narrar me miro dudativa, si pensó que estaba loca lo comprendería.

- Bien – empezó – tal vez si lo alteraste. Es que Carrie no puedes ir diciendo que un lobo hambriento es un hombre lobo, es una suerte que estés bien.

Sus palabras sonaban tan reales tan lógicas. Lo que yo acababa de contarle no tenía sentido incluso pude haber sonado como una lunática, me mordí el labio imaginando que habrá pensado Jacob cuando me puse en ridículo y me arrepentí, pude haber hablado más cosas con él. Ahora no lo volvería a ver, solo pensar en eso me hacía llorar, pero no Caroline, no lloraras por eso.

- Debió ser un chico bien apuesto, para que te haya gustado – se rio de mi

Ella era algo intuitiva, notaba muy bien las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella, incluso ella noto cuando sentí algo por Mark aunque no lo apoyaba.

- Para ser sincera, dudo que vuelvas a verlo

Por más duro que sonaba, ella tenía razón.

- Nunca eh visto a alguien de aquí con esa descripción ¿segura que no te desmayaste o algo?

- No, estoy segura. Me imagine, gracias – me abrazo.

Ella me lograba mantener en la realidad aunque muchas veces no quisiera, si Jacob no era de aquí ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? Y también ¿Por qué llamo a ese lobo negro Sam? Ahora tenía más preguntas, me irritaba no poder responderlas.

Mark vino mas tarde a darme un beso en la mejilla, mi beso de las buenas noches. Ni siquiera ese beso me hizo dormir. Me pase toda la noche repasando los minutos que estuve con él, era tan natural, su voz tan distinta, su aura tan alegre. No dormí ni un minuto, salí cuando empezó a amanecer para ver el sol. Era lo que me recordaba más a él.

La mañana fue tranquila y divertida, en un momento uno de los chicos que no conocía propuso volver al bosque ahora que estaba soleado. No les extraño que yo fuera de las primeras en decir que si pero nunca se llevo a cabo ya que Kimberly pensó que sería una mala idea, por si pasaba un accidente, no crean que me rendí tan fácil intente ir yo sola pero no pude ya que Mark descubrió lo que quería hacer, ese pelirrojo.

Jacob había dicho que Sam no me haría daño y yo confiaba en esas palabras.

Empezando la tarde mi padre llego por mí.

Ese campamento aunque duro poco fue el mejor al que he ido – también de los únicos – bueno era domingo en la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer. La mayoría del viaje en auto fue en silencio porque tenía bastante sueño, al llegar camine sin decir ninguna palabra a mi habitación, quería quedarme desde el momento en que tocara mi cama dormida.

- Oye Carrie te tengo una sorpre…

Cerré con un portazo.

Sé que era de mala educación cerrar la puerta así mientras alguien te esta ablando pero no aguantaba el sueño, mañana le pediría disculpas. Mire mi cama… se veía tan cómoda creo que mi padre la tendió así para mi, estaba lista para solo acostarme y dormir, mañana lo abrasaría.

Mi respiración era normal no como ayer en la noche... Agradecí a Dios estar viva.

Ahora mientras respiro el aroma a perfume de mi cama todo lo que viví ayer, todo lo que sentí era como una fantasía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Jacob era real, también era él lo único que me convencía de que eso que viví no fue del todo una pesadilla.

Me resulto difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jacob Black, mi bello ángel había pasado a segundo plano para mí ya que a Jake lo pude tocar y sentir; él hizo que sintiera esa paz que solo lograba en sueños, eso era demasiado y era por lo que lo sentía perfecto. Al fin alguien de carne y hueso; no debía dejarme llevar por mis emociones ni siquiera permitirme pensar en que me había enamorado, solo lo eh visto una vez, dios mujer calma tus emociones.

¿Por qué son las mujeres las que piensan tanto las cosas? Acaso ¿siempre seré yo la que termine ahogada en un vaso con agua?

- ¡no! – me respondí - ¡no más!

Trataría de no pensar en el todo el tiempo posible, seguiría mi vida hasta que estuviera segura de la gente que me quería o no, por ahora tendré que conformarme con alucinaciones de ángeles.

- Un momento… - murmure

Las imágenes en mi sueño, aquel hombre que traía sujetado, que se retorcía ante las ataduras intentando escapar… para protegerme. Ese ser, ese hombre lobo, ese hombre. Era Jacob.

Ese rostro no lo podría olvidar pero como, nunca lo había visto antes de ayer ¿de qué trata todo esto? Una de mis alucinaciones era real, no sé que es pero esto debe significar algo.

Gire mi cuerpo y la luz cegó mi vista.

A pesar de que estaba medio nublado ahora había luz en el cielo, si llueve quiero verlo.

Salí por la ventana hacía mi terraza para mirar el maravilloso cielo y comprendí entonces la sorpresa de mi padre, me había puesto una especie de sillón que se mecía como un columpio, se veía bastante agradable con colores neutro y una especie de techito, tenía también unos tubos y eran color verde fuerte. Era algo grande también le deben de caber unas 3 personas y media.

Pero el columpio no fue sorpresa para mí, casi se me cae la quijada cuando vi sobre mi columpio con colores neutrales a Jacob Black.

Él estaba meciéndose a gusto con una expresión ausente, cuando lo mire parecía estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no me noto; en un segundo exacto fijo sus bellos ojos negros en mi. Me mordí el labio para tratar de ocultar mi emoción pero mis ojos me delataban, no pude evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa mientras corría feliz hacia él.  
Se levanto y abría sus brazos para abrazarme.

El era tan alto que me puse de puntitas para abrazarlo e incluso salte, él también ayudo porque se agacho después sentí como me elevaba pero no supe si era por el sentimiento o porque me levanto con su abrazo, yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él en mi cintura. Me sentía tan nerviosa por su cálido contacto además no traía camisa, si no babeaba era por milagro. Tengo que pensar que es solo un hermano o algo parecido, para que no sea tan… ¿incomodo?  
Allí en sus brazos inhale profundamente para retener su aroma aunque sea por un momento, como la última vez.

- Hola Jacob – sonaba tan alegre, realmente me sentía muy feliz de verlo aunque no haya pasado tanto tiempo. Por cierto Caroline ¿Dónde quedo el sueño que tenías? Ah claro, olvidado en el olvido.

- Carrie – presiono sus labios en mi cabello - ¿Cómo estás? – su voz también sonaba algo alegre y maravillosa.

- Bi…en Ja…cob

No había notado que en nuestro abrazo me cortaba la circulación, no podía respirar bien. Cielos que chico tan fuerte. Creo que la alegría y alivio distrajeron mi mente alejándola de mi entrecortada respiración.

- Perdón – me dejo de apretar pero aun me abrazaba y yo retire solo un brazo.

Nos sentamos ambos en el columpio.

No podía quitar mis ojos de su rostro a la luz del día era aun más perfecto, su rostro era bello, sus ojos resplandecían aun mas con la luz; su piel era tenía una especie de tono rojizo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo era negro como sus ojos, sus músculos bien marcados, eran aun más espectaculares hoy que cuando los vi ayer en la noche, sé que si hubiera mirado mas su cuerpo hubiera quedado con la boca abierta como ayer.

- ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? – pude decir después de tanto silencio, estaba sorprendida

- Fácil – anuncio – te seguí

- Eh…

- Vi tu carro y te seguí luego subí a la terraza, pensé que querías dormir así que me quede aquí

Esto era tan bello ¿Por qué?

- Esta cómodo eh… - me sonrió

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – no quise sonar imprudente pero…

- Pues, no lo sé…

Qué gran respuesta…

- Es que, te extrañe

¡Si que era una gran respuesta!  
Aun así no tenía mucho sentido para mi, apenas nos conocimos y… ¡hey! Los amigos también pueden extrañar.

- Si… - sus ojos y su sonrisa me atraparon de nuevo - ¿De, de dónde vienes Jacob?

Si hay más gente como el aquí, mañana mismo me mudo.

- Soy de un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic, en Forks, es un lugar llamado La Push

- Vaya… yo eh vivido en varias partes, pero donde viví mas fue en california

- ¿varias? – dijo dudativo

- Si, cuando mi mama murió, nos empezamos a mudar a muchas partes, tu sabes… todo simplemente estaba lleno de ella… - baje la mirada y cerré mis ojos

- Lo siento, pero te comprendo – bajo su cabeza para encontrarse con la mía, tenía su rostro a unos escasos centímetros de distancia y la tentación era enorme – mi mama también murió

- Cuanto lo siento

- Sin embargo, yo si sobreviví. Mis hermanas se marcharon y estoy encargado de mi padre

- Yo soy hija única, sería entretenido tener un hermano

- Créeme, ahora estoy bien

Ok, si no aleja su rostro no aguantare…

- Qué bonita

¿Me decía a mí?

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir – se rio por mi confusión – tu pulsera

- Oh

La mire, esa pulsera que no me quitaba desde años me la había regalado mi mama cuando era niña, ella tenía una igual. Solo que la mía tenía una pequeñita fotografía mía de cuando era una niñita. Era color azul con rosa y de ella colgaban pequeños pedacitos de cristal, es increíble que no se hayan roto aun o que no se me han encajado. No muchos habían notado de ella.

- Es lo único que tengo de mi mama – me dio nostalgia

- A mí no me dejo nada

Me reí.

- Cambiemos de tema – dijo él cuando yo no me calle - ¿qué hiciste hoy?

- Nada interesante, solo me acabo de dar cuenta que… ehm nada.

Genial Carrie, no abras la boca…

- No – río – dime

- Lo siento – le devolví la sonrisa – es algo, vergonzoso, supongo

- Vamos, por favor – su voz era irresistible…

- Soñé contigo – admití sonrojada

Tenía miedo de asustarlo o algo, ¿Qué tal si se iba?

- Vaya… - juraría verlo sonrojarse – eso no se dice en el segundo día sabes

- Pero fue antes de conocerte, es bastante extraño

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – me guiño el ojo y estuve a punto de desmayarme, a punto

- Claro – respondí aturdida – me ha pasado varias veces

- ¿Enserio? – dijo divertido

- La verdad si… - aun estaba sonrojada

- A mi solo una vez… - me miro con esos ojos tan profundos, en un segundo imagine que hablaba de mi, pero era imposible

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Creo que te tengo que decir…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Estaba confundida.

- Pero te lo tengo que decir de todas formas…

- Es cierto

- Pero primero, dime tu sueño

¿Repentino cambio de tema? ¡No caeré en esta Jacob Black!

- No es la gran cosa así que…

- Vamos - ¿Quién puede resistirse? Bueno es obvio que yo no.

Mientras le contaba la historia demasiado nerviosa, su sonrisa me dio valor. Cuando mencione que yo era la única de blanco y al describir al ángel que me acompañaba se altero un poco pero volvió a la normalidad después lo mencione a él, frunció el seño algo sorprendido, pero seguía quieto, al igual que Cassie me prestó atención en todo sin decir una palabra. Cuando termine murmuro: "Maldición"

- Es imposible, que ¿Cómo soñaste todo eso?

- No… no lo sé, solo lo soñé…

- Solo dime que ese tipo que te acompañaba no tenía ojos color miel o carmesí

- Claro que no – que rara opinión – eran azules

- Se vio mas aliviado ahora.

- ¿te gustan así verdad? – incluso se rio

¿Cómo lo noto?

- Me diste como 40 descripciones

- La verdad algo… - dije tímida – pero hay excepciones.

- Lo sé, bien me iré a Forks esta semana

- ¿Qué?

Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, demonios, me traicionaron otra vez. Mire hacia abajo en un intento de ocultarlos también sin querer llorar pero una lagrima callo a mis manos y todo se quedo en silencio… esperaba que no lo notara pero ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? Creo que por un momento pude comprenderlo todo.

- Por favor – murmure aun con la mirada baja, no esperaba que me viera así

- Vamos, no llores

Obedecí sus palabras.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a disminuir.

- No te vayas, por favor

Lo mire con mis ojos aun humedecidos, mi mirada era de suplica. Lo sabía, porque eso intentaba hacer, suplicarle. Ahora todo empezaba a verse claro.

- No te pongas así… por favor… - seguía igual – ¡maldición!

Empezó a decir unas palabras, algo de ellos que vinieran o que el iría no entendía nada, no eran entendibles. Creo que hablaba consigo mismo.

- Podría llamarles…

- Tengo teléfono – susurre

- O entrar en fase…

- ¡Jacob Black! – casi lo grite, al menos tuve su atención - ¡de qué demonios estas ablando!

Hay que admitir que yo tengo cierta autoridad, el aun tenía 16 y esta era mi casa.

- Es que, me tengo que ir – se levanto y empezó a mirar a todas partes buscando alguna salida

- Pero… - no quería que se fuera, tome de su mano y la sostuve

- Tranquila, tranquila. Volveré el viernes – me aviso

- ¿hora…?

- Ya te avisare – cuando dijo eso salte a abrazarlo, él me sostuvo y yo memorizaba cada sentimiento

Me sentó en el columpio aun abrazándome. Después me soltó y yo deje recargada mi cabeza a un lado de su cuello.

- Cuando regrese te lo explicare todo, te amo

Al escuchar esas dos palabras sentí claramente una patada en el estomago, abrí los ojos casi desesperada pero el ya no estaba, se había ido. Su aroma quedo en el aire eso era un aprueba de que esto fue real pero el dijo… dijo… que me… amaba…

Me acosté de golpe en el columpio.

Con estos ojos que vieron a Jacob hacía unos segundos mire el crepúsculo, el sol se iba dejándome sola de nuevo.

Esas palabras no son posibles no entran en mi cabeza, si él me amaba – incluso pensarlo era extraño - ¿Cómo…? Sería un amor a primera vista aun así esas palabras eran demasiado fuertes para un chico como Jacob ¿no? Bueno me estoy dando crédito solo porque soy un año mayor falta y ni siquiera tengamos tanta diferencia. Esta debía ser alguna señal o algo parecido, ¿Qué tal si mi ángel también es real? Al diablo, Jacob es mi todo en este momento. Solo debía esperar una semana más y lo tendría a mi lado de nuevo, una semana más y podría responderme muchas preguntas que olvido hacerle y es que no es mi intención es solo que al mirarlo se me olvidan. Además lo más importante de todo, en una semana más podre sentir sus brazos alrededor mío. Podre llenar mis pulmones con su aroma, podre escuchar su ronca y dulce voz hablándome, sentir sus labios en mi frente, el contacto de su mano. Jacob Black era la pieza que le faltaba a mi rompecabezas, él era lo que yo necesitaba desde hace varios años pero no tenía, él llenaba el vacio que no podía llenar por que aun no lo había conocido. Ese pensamiento me reconfortaba y se quedo en mi cabeza hasta que dormí, en solo un día el se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre me vino a despertar como siempre.

Cuando me estaba bañando empecé a tararear muy alegre una canción que me recordó lo maravilloso que paso ayer, era extraño que no recordara la letra solo el tono me parecía muy familiar y alegre, era extraño porque siempre ocurría al revés.

Solo eran 5 días sin Jacob Black, pensarlo me daba nauseas, parecía demasiado en especial por que pasaron años para que lo encontrara, más bien apareció de la nada y al igual desapareció.

Era difícil engañar a mi mente, solo pensaba que me había enamorado pero no quiero que sea así, no quiero perderlo ahora que lo encontré. Además si lo llegara a perder sería muy difícil el poder olvidarlo.  
Este día estuve distraída.

- ¿Carrie? – me pregunto Cassie en medio de una clase, yo resolvía problemas mecánicamente casi sin leerlos, aunque también pude haber escrito Jacob Black por todas partes y según yo los resolvía.

- Si

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Andas algo extraña, ¿ocurrió algo?

Me quede en silencio porque no sabía que decirle, ella es mi mejor amiga debía comprenderme, además necesito hablar de esto con alguien, Cassie me ayudaría a mantenerme en la realidad.

- Es que Jacob se fue – dios mujer, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

- Te dije que no lo volverías a ver – su voz sonó como si me estuviera regañando

- Te equivocas, lo vi ayer – su expresión me dio risa – se despidió de mi

- ¡Qué lindo! Y eso que solo lo viste una vez

- Lo sé, pero de un modo siento que lo necesito sabes… - garabatee en mi cuaderno para distraerme

Ella dio una risita.

Si que te gusto el tipo ¿verdad?

¡No! – dije en voz alta, por suerte el profesor no me miro – solo lo necesito.

Me miro con elocuencia y se giro para seguir poniendo atención o platicar con Edwin, esta creo que será mi única plática humana en la semana.  
Terminando las clases me fui con ella a la casa, ambas en silencio.

-Vamos cuéntamelo – me dijo Cassie cuando llegamos a mi terraza, le había encantado el columpio.

-Jacob Black es el chico mas especial y maravilloso que eh conocido – abrase mi mochila.

Sé que esas palabras sonaban decidas por una adolecente enamorada pero era verdad, todo él era maravilloso para mí.

-¿Por qué?

- Pues… - deje caer mi mochila en el suelo, no sabía cómo explicarle

- Empieza por el principio – me dijo y se sentó en el suelo

Yo me reí.

- El es… tan lindo y tan amable conmigo, no menciono más de dos blasfemias – rio ante eso – es alto… es que no te podría explicar, es que es una emoción… si lo miras lo entenderías.

Estaba casi segura de que a Jacob le gustaría Cassie, ella es más especial que yo y si a mí me dijo eso, a ella le cantaría. Además mi mejor amiga era una belleza andante aun así Jacob era mío, con solo tener su amistad sería feliz, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- ¿Eh? Ah sí, a su lugar natal – rara la frase ¿no? – dijo que volvería el viernes, pero enserio lo necesito cuando me menciono que se iría estalle en lagrimas – hice una mueca al recordarlo

- También… - continúe cuando vi que ella no iba a decir palabra – cuando dijo que me extraño me puse muy nerviosa – me ruborice – imagina cuando dijo que me amaba. Una persona normal no sobrevive a eso

- ¿amar? – se quedo petrificada, ella también opinaba que es una palabra fuerte

- Lo sé – murmure

- ¿Vino ayer?

-Sí, me lo encontré en mi terraza y – suspire – fue tan lindo…

- ¿su amiga?

- Sí, solo quiero ser su amiga…

Si yo quisiera algo mas no lo haría ni nada, tendría mucho miedo de arruinarlo todo. Ella cambio de tema y yo fingía prestarle atención, aunque Jacob se fuera la única con la que podría sobrevivir era ella. Quiero que ya llegue, quiero que los días se salten mágicamente, pero si estoy esperando a que llegue la semana será eterna, al final el tiempo pasaría…

Loa días de la semana fueron iguales, ni siquiera note la presencia de Janneth en mi radio de personas, para mí solo existían Cassie, mi padre y Jacob aunque él no estuviera. No tengo que emocionarme tanto con este asunto, si me ilusiono y no regresa sufriré demasiado, no pasa nada Caroline el será tu mejor amigo. Con un día ya lo siento como un valioso amigo.

Durante la cena del jueves por la noche me serví un cereal y lo comí yo sola en el comedor, alcanzaba a escuchar el partido de tennis que miraba mi padre, todos los jueves los miraba incluso llego a practícalo cuando vivíamos en california; Escuchaba sus comentarios del partido atenta

Comencé a pensar en mi sueño, aquel donde Jacob salió pude bailar tan magníficamente con mi ángel como había querido desde hace tiempo. Eran algo especiales los sueños que tenía no comprendo cómo pueden tener realidad, antes mis sueños no tenían sentido alguno.

- Buenas noches – dije mientras subía los escalones

- Buenas noches hija

En cuanto me recosté solo un pensamiento ilumino mi mente, vería a Jacob mañana. Estaría completa de nuevo y por fin lo tendría a mi lado, el es un amigo muy valioso que quiero atesorar.

Desperté más temprano de lo habitual emocionada y contenta, hoy era el día, me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Baje muy animada a bañarme y mi padre noto mi alegría.

Cepille mi cabello pero al final lo moje, no me gustaba mucho como se veía cepillado.

Me mire al espejo; me veía más hermosa, me sentía más hermosa, la alegría iluminaba mi rostro y mi sonrisa era incomparable. Me sentía muy segura de mi misma. Si el hizo este cambio en mi quería que me viera lo más pronto posible.

Salí del baño casi danzando jugando con la falda de mi uniforme, después agarre un sándwich que mi papa había hecho para mí y fui a sentarme a un sillón. Gracias a que masticaba no se notaba mucho mi sonrisa, no podía borrarla de mi rostro era inevitable.

Cuando empezaron a decir el clima en la tele mi padre bajo el volumen ¿Por qué?

-Alguien te llamo anoche

¿Anoche? nadie me llamaba por la noche y ¿Quién lo haría?, Janneth obviamente no me llamaba, Mike cuando quería lo hacía pero nunca en la noche, Edwin tampoco me llamaba, Cassie y Mark solo tenían que cruzar la calle y listo, Adam y Michael como viven más lejos prefieren solo comunicarse conmigo en la escuela. Pues tenía también el celular de Kimberly, se lo pedí en el campamento. Con ella tuve algo de comunicación humana en la mitad de la semana, pero llamada no.

- Fue un joven

¿Joven?

- Me dijo que regresaría a las 4:45 de hoy, creo que su nombre empezaba con…

- Jacob… - dije muy feliz, mi sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro casi podía ver la luz

- Si empezaba con Jacob, Caroline podrías decirme ¿quién es ese sujeto? – me miraba amenazante

- Es un amigo… lo conocí en el campamento, me dijo que iría de viaje y regresa hoy. No es de aquí y soy su única amiga ¿podemos ir a recibirlo, si?

Intente hacer una carita linda pero no podía solo sonreía por la noticia.

Dile a Cassie si quiere venir, para que no te aburras esperando

- ¡Gracias! Te amo papa – lo abrace tan fuerte, el me sonrió.

Como quiero a mi padre, le encantaba hacerme feliz bueno de todas formas soy buena hija, que yo sepa nunca me ah castigado. Subí saltando por mi mochila y espere a que tocaran la puerta para irme a la escuela.

Más tarde tocaron pero no era mi rubia amiga, era mi pelirrojo favorito.

Salimos ambos a pie y noto mi alegría, bueno mi alegría era muy notoria.

- ¿y Cassie?

- Se sentía un poco mal, mas tarde se sentirá mejor, ya le ah pasado antes

- Ah…

- Solo quedamos tú y yo…

Mike llego corriendo hasta nosotros y caminamos los tres juntos, este día creo que fui la más linda de la escuela.

. . .

- Caroline, olvidaste tu mochila – Michael me la entrego, íbamos de regreso a la casa, como demonios se me pudo olvidar.

Con razón caminaba con tanta libertad.

- Gracias Michael – lo abrace de lado

- Estas muy distraída últimamente, ¿Qué paso? O que – Adam venía a mi izquierda. Venían porque iban ah hacer una exposición para el lunes.

- Hoy iré al aeropuerto, me preguntaba si Cassie ya estaba bien

- Con tal de salir ira aunque este enferma – Mark se rio, había olvidado su risa.

Entramos a la casa como si fuera nuestra, Layla la bella madre se encontraba batiendo algo, Ethan su alto padre estaba sentado viendo la tele – me recordó a mi papa – alado de él estaba mi rubia favorita. Su hogar era tan familiar, era un ambiente que olía a familia, por eso a mi padre y a mí nos encantaba venir aquí. Ella estaba feliz de verme entonces fui con ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡MUCHO MEJOR! – levanto los brazos y me abrazo – solo que la pijama es muy cómoda – aun traía su pijama azul.

Ya se veía mejor, tenía como mas rubor en las mejillas, ojala quiera acompañarme.

- Jacob regresa hoy – le susurre para que Ethan no me escuchara - ¿quieres acompañarme?

Creo que mi sonrisa era enorme.

- ¡Claro! – su rostro se ilumino y mi padre entro a la casa.

Comimos todos juntos como la gran familia que éramos. Mark, Michael y Adam cuando los había conocido bueno no llevamos tanto de conocernos pero bien, cuando los conocí se me hicieron bastante guapos aun hace poco tiempo Mark me gustaba mucho ahora siento que son como mis hermanos. Nos quedamos allí platicando todos juntos de muchas y pocas cosas, era agradable incluso se ayude un poco a mis amigos en su tarea. Yo era buena estudiante.

Después de un tiempo nos regresamos a la casa, yo buscaba como loca algo para ponerme pero no encontraba nada bueno, nada era lo suficientemente perfecto. Me senté en el suelo desesperada frotándome las sienes para calmarme y pensar.

- Toc, toc – Cassie asomo su cabeza entre mi puerta

- Pasa – no me moví

- Pensé que querrías algo lindo que ponerte.

En su brazo llevaba doblado un lindo vestido negro con un listón rosa, el tipo de vestidos que suele usar ella. Sin embargo me pareció perfecto para mí.

Me lo puse con unos vans negros, la combinación era hermosa, me veía realmente bien ya quería que el llegara.

- Gracias Cassie, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – me tire en la cama feliz

- No lo sé, tal vez serías una esquizofrénica

- Tal vez…

Ahora ambas esperábamos ansiosas a que fueran las 3.

El tiempo paso más rápido con ella, fue casi mágico… cuando menos lo esperaba estaba ya dentro del auto a un lado de Cassie y detrás de mi padre. Era muy emocionante el pensar que faltaba tan poco tiempo, paso tan rápido bueno, si lo pienso hace unos días a esta hora estaba desesperada por qué este momento llegara. Ahora que lo es me parece que me es difícil de apreciar.

Cuando puse un pie en este suelo… recordé cuando lo hice por primera vez. Si no hubiera estado tan zombi me hubiera parecido fascinante… era todo tan grande, tan espacioso. Nada comparado con el primer aeropuerto que visite, probablemente seria del tamaño de los baños de aquí.

Estaba tan emocionada y segura, tenía la cabeza en alto con una sonrisa enorme, imposible estar sentada en estos momentos.

Ya quería sentirme entre sus brazos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestar a la gente que me miraba con extrañez, Cassie me observaba con una mirada atenta; mi padre leía una revista. Intente calmarme… no había notado mi respiración irregular – me golpee la frente con la mano – que distraída soy, un día me dará un infarto pero por andar distraída ni lo sentiré.

Frente a nuestros asientos a unos pequeños metros de distancia había una gran pantalla donde marcaban los vuelos, localicé la aerolínea por la que según dijo Jacob que llegaría y la miraba cada 3 segundos para ver si había algún cambio, pero no cambiaba nunca.

"Aterrizando"

¡ATERRIZANDO!

¡Esta aterrizando!

Brincaba de alegría y aplaudía, Cassie se levanto y se puso a mi lado, había acabado todo, en cuestión de segundos el regresaría.

- Ya casi

- Si, si tranquila no grites – me regaño en voz baja

-No lo puedo evitar

¿Recuerdan a las personas que me miraban extraño?

Mi padre era una de ellas.

Pasaba el tiempo y todavía brincaba de emoción, todo era pura emoción ahorita debería estar registrándose o recogiendo por su equipaje o haciendo fila para salir, no lo sé, los minutos pasan rápido cuando me siento bien.

La emoción se turno a seriedad, ahora me encontraba quieta, con ambos brazos hacia abajo y la mirada fija en donde llegaría. Estaba casi paralizada, nada me movía ahora, ya casi era el momento.

Empezó a salir gente…

Salía gente como abejas de un panal, pero ninguna de estas abejas tenía el rostro de Jacob, ¿Por qué? ¿Se equivocaría de avión? Nadie se parecía en nada, mire a todas las personas desesperada por si se me había pasado o algo. No estaba.

Esto era ¿una broma?

Habrá sido todo mentira quizás… no puedo aceptar eso, la sonrisa empezaba a desaparecer de mi rostro, era un sentimiento horrible de verdad, la decepción.

Siguió entrando gente pero yo no les prestaba atención, Cassie me miraba solo a mi ya que ella no podía identificarlos ni nada, mire una última vez hacía la gente y vi como mi Jacob caminaba despreocupado.

Venía con unos pantalones de mezclilla completos – aleluya – y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con una línea negra horizontal, unos tenis blanco que de seguro no le duraran mucho y una pequeña maleta en su mano que recargaba por encima de su espalda. Su cabello estaba más corto y lo traía suelto, estaba todo despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar. Era simplemente adorable.

El verlo caminar despreocupado fue demasiado para mi, puse ambas manos en mi boca para ahogar un grito mientras mis lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por mis mejillas… no es que sea una llorona pero me sentí muy alegre de mirarlo al fin, me colmaba de felicidad.

El daba pasos con toda naturalidad mirando a la gente como si nada pero cuando me miro… todo en el aeropuerto desapareció.

Su rostro, con una sonrisa que me transmitía aun más felicidad de la que puedo llegar a sentir por mí misma, sus perfectos dientes blancos, sus ojos, todo él era lo mejor para alguien como yo.

Soltó su maleta y dio unos pasos hacía mi dirección.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Correr a abrazarlo?

Si conciencia, eres muy útil.

¡Jacob!, grite en mi interior.

Corría hacía el a toda la velocidad a la que yo podía aumentar, abrí mis brazos – imagino que me habré visto bastante chistosa – y salte sobre él rodeándolo con mis brazos; él sujeto mi cintura y me elevo un poco para quedar frente a frente.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho para ocultar que lloraba, mis lágrimas mojaron su camisa.

- Te extrañe

- Yo también

Dimos varias vueltas allí donde estábamos parados, su piel – a pesar de que traía camiseta – era cálida como la recordaba, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo, el era el mismo de siempre, el mismo que vi aquella noche a la luz de la luna.

Ahora ya no me importaba la gente a mi alrededor, no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no importaban las opiniones ni lo que me había evitado pensar.

Estoy enamorada de Jacob Black.

Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

- ¡Estás aquí! Oh… ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien – bufo – claro que estoy aquí Carrie

Me soltó pero yo aun me mantenía aferrada a su cuello.

- Carrie hay gente… tu padre me mira extraño

- No quiero - ¿conoce a mi padre? Ah cierto me siguió antes.

Te abrazare cuando me deje de mirar así.

Negué con mi cabeza, restregándola en su esplendoroso ser.

- Carrie viene para acá… - sonó algo desesperado

-Ok, ok

Caí al suelo después de soltarme, alce mi cabeza para mirarlo. Le sonreí y me sonrió.

- Te ves adorable – me murmuro

- Gracias… - me ruborice

En unos segundos más mi padre llego caminando, Cassie venía a su lado pero no alcance a reconocer la expresión en su rostro; sus ojos eran de curiosidad y asombro. Mi padre en cambio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, me aguante una risita cuando vi que sudo un poco al ver que tan alto es mi nuevo amor, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo su expresión se vio serena como si lo estuviera estudiando.

- Hola señor – o tal vez esperaba que Jacob le dijera alguna palabra

- Hola – dijeron dos voces detrás de mi

- Hola chicos - ¿chicos? - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Mi nombre es Jacob Black, ellos son mis hermanos Quil y Embry

¿Hermanos? Por eso regreso a La Push, por sus hermanos… no me siento preparada para verlos.

- Yo me llamo Jonathan y ella es Cassie – saludo con una mano – bienvenidos, si no tienen donde quedarse permítanme ofrecerles mi casa.

¿Cómo… que? De donde saco eso… dios que amabilidad que le pasa, no es un padre normal.

Sonreí.

Mi papa nunca ha sido normal de todas formas, era también que quería hacerme feliz… o mantenerlos bajo vigilancia.

- Bueno, iremos por algo de comer, vayan al auto.

Esto era muy extraño ¿Qué planean mi papa y Cassie?, no hubiera sospechado nada si no fuera porque se la llevo jalando del brazo como ella a mí el primer día de clases. Me habían dejado sola, con solo pensarlo me parecía raro… pero bueno.

Ellos ya se habían ido y me dejaron sola con los 3, suspire un poco más tranquila.

Me di vuelta para mirarlos y se me cayó la quijada.

¡Pero qué demonios le pasa al mundo!

Ellos dos eran casi igual de altos que Jacob.

- Yo soy Embry Call.

Embry era delgado – más delgado que el otro sujeto – pero a pesar de eso se le notaban los músculos, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba por debajo de la oreja, sus ojos eran oscuros, vestía una camisa azul y unos shorts de mezclilla. Incluso parecía avergonzado de verme, se veía lindo. Le sonreí amablemente.

- Y yo Quil Ateara.

Quil sonreía, a diferencia de Embry este se miraba orgulloso, pero quien no lo estaría teniendo esos músculos. Eran muy bien formados pero no tanto como los de Jacob, asentí con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

- Bueno, Quil, Embry yo soy Caroline, pueden decirme Carrie

- Vaya nombre – dijo Quil

- Ya sé en La Push no había ninguna Caroline

- No, ninguna… - Jacob me miro con los ojos más tiernos que alguien podría haber visto… después me tomo de la mano.

- De… debemos irnos – me perdí en su mirada

- Si – Quil y Embry reían de mi

Caminábamos todos juntos hacía la salida, yo sujetando la mano de Jacob con la mía, riéndome de las cosas que ellos decían. De vez en cuando miraban nuestras manos haciendo caras de asco pero que importaba, ellos no tenían o sentían lo que yo siento al sujetar esta mano. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta principal Jacob me cargo y me abrazo. Pero unos segundos más tarde Embry le dio un codazo a Jacob, ¡¿Por qué demonios arruino nuestro momento?!  
Los guié hasta el auto y me resultaba bastante cómico, apenas cabían semejantes cuerpos aquí, estábamos todos apretados, más bien estaban ya que yo estaba en el asiento de enfrente, Cassie estaba entre Quil y Embry. Se veía muy nerviosa pero ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Me reí un poco de ella pero luego pensé en que yo actuaria igual si estuviera en esa situación.

* * *

**Holaaa!! espero que si les haya gustado, Amo los momentos like wtf de Carrie y Jacob x) son geniales.**

**Mica Lautner este capitulo te lo dedico a ti! revisa tu closed aver si no esta Jake x)**

**esque me pone muy feliz ver tus reviews (unicosu.u) jaja**

**sale Ale! feliz cumpleaños :D**

**Bie!!1 **

**KING(H)'**


	6. Hombres

**N/A: hola! pues esta historia saven que la quiero muchisimo, espero que les guste**

**TEAM'S JACOB! esto es para ustedes x)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Hombres  
**

Mi padre charlaba con ellos, tenían una plática masculina.

- Tengo hambre – grito Quil y recargo su cabeza hacía atrás

- Yo también – dijo Embry, que dio dos palmaditas a su estomago

- Ya compre bastante comida, podremos comer todos – dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su casa señor

- No ahí problema Jacob, son bienvenidos ¿verdad Carrie?

- Claro… - yo miraba a Jacob disimuladamente por el espejo

- Y… ¿Qué les gusta hacer? ¿Jacob? – me dio risa el tono interrogatorio

- Pues, me gusta construir autos señor.

Jacob me guiño un ojo, pensé que no se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba, imagino que se veía demasiado guapo construyendo autos…

- Si, su viejo auto estaba… - inicio Quil

- Guau… - continuo Embry – yo tenía una moto igual Jake

- ¿Construyes autos? – dijo mi padre asombrado – yo antes tenia una moto.

Como olvidar la moto de mi padre, iba a sus lecciones de tennis en ella y me enseño a usarla, de vez en cuando iba a ella en la escuela.

- Quizá les pueda conseguir algunas

- ¡Eso seria genial! – gritaron Embry y Quil al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, Jacob me hablaba con mímica, pase mi mano por el lado derecho del asiento y el la tomo, puse una enorme sonrisa cuando sentí sus calidos dedos acariciando mi mano.

- Hemos llegado – dijo mi padre señalando la casa

Todos nos bajamos, Cassie me detuvo antes de que empezara a caminar.

- De…debo irme, me siento mal

Su precioso rostro tenia un ligero tono amarillento, se fue corriendo hacia su casa y yo… reaccione demasiado tarde.

- lo siento… - me sentí muy mal, ella no se había sentido bien desde la mañana y aun así acepto venir conmigo…

- ¡Que casa! – dijo Jacob asombrado

- Muy bella… - chiflo Embry

- ¿no eres rica cierto? – Quil me veía con los ojos bien abiertos

- Siéntanse como en su casa – les pidió mi padre, que estaba en la entrada de la casa, con las maletas

Todos pasamos y mi padre comenzó a enseñarles la casa, mientras yo acomodaba lo que mi padre había comprado. Tome un largo sorbo de agua y vi como Embry se acercaba guiado por el aroma de la mesa.

- Al fin, comida – se sentó y se lleno la boca, daba la sensación de que no podía masticar.

- Cerdo – Quil le pego en la cabeza

- Compórtense – les susurro Jacob para después sentarse a mi lado

Mi padre entro en el comedor.

- Yo no tengo mucha hambre… - dijo mi padre asombrado viéndolos comer, - iré con Ethan mas tarde… coman ustedes

- Gracias – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

En cuando a mi padre, se perdió de vista, los 3 chicos enfrente de mi comenzaron a comer, si es que se le podía llamar comer a eso que veía. Comían mucho y bastante rápido hasta que esta fue desapareciendo y agradecí tener bien escondida mi comida de reserva.

Ninguno de nosotros hablo, en verdad estaban muertos de hambre. Yo solo comí lo que tenia en mi plato.

- Tengo hambre – grito Quil como si no hubiéramos comido nada

- ¿¡Que!? – la única que debía tener hambre aquí soy yo

- ¿No tienes más comida Carrie? – me pregunto Embry

- Pe… pero ni siquiera me dejaron comer… - los tres me sonrieron, no habían engordado ni un centímetro, si es que tenían hambre ¿Qué les puedo dar yo?

No se cocinar, los mataría de envenenamiento si quisiera preparar algo, a menos de que quieran vivir a base de cereal y leche… bien, mi padre ira a cenar con Ethan mas tarde podemos acompañarlo.

- Mas tarde puedo darles comida

No me había dado cuenta de que Quil había desaparecido y de que se encontraba buscando en mi escondite.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurre y fui hacía el, le di un manotazo cuando iba a abrir las puertas donde se encontraba mi escondite. Su mano era demasiado dura – mas tarde les daré comida

- Pero…

- Ya oyeron – ordeno Jacob

- Esta bien… - dijeron los dos regañados al mismo tiempo

Me reí bajito, tapándome la boca para que no me escucharan.

Después de un rato lavando trastes – así es, los puse a trabajar conmigo – subimos los 4 a mi habitación, mi papa no iba a tardar mucho en irse. Decidí llevarlos al lugar favorito de toda la casa. Mi terraza.

- guau, me encanta tu casa – me dijo Quil y me abrazo en los escalones.

El era tan alto que a pesar de que yo estaba escaleras mas arriba, al abrazarme quedamos al mismo nivel. Estos chicos…

- Gracias Quil, supongo que ahora también es su casa.

La idea de vivir con Jacob me encantaba, no en un tono morboso sino que me encanta saber que lo tengo cerca ahora y por un tiempo mas, que iría a la escuela conmigo, quizás no en mi grupo pero conmigo al fin y al cabo. Tenerlo aquí era algo que me haría feliz por siempre.

Me dirigí al columpio cuando llegamos a mi terraza, Jacob se puso frente a mi, alce la vista para mirarlo, su rostro aun era el mismo pero tenia una extraña sonrisa… me alarme mucho y trate de tranquilizarme. Lo tome de los brazos y lo sentí muy nervioso.

Quil y Embry se sentaron en el suelo dejando un gran espacio en el centro para su líder, ambos estaban en la misma posición, sus respiraciones incluso eran similares.

- Tengo que decirte algo – me dijo el.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije antes de irme?

Claro, dijiste que me amabas.

- No

- Dije que te explicaría todo cuando regresara…

Ah, eso.

- Si… - me senté cuando lo solté, me incline hacia abajo para mirarlos a los tres, sus rostros me decían que era muy difícil decirme esto. Aun así… los ojos de Jacob eran tan calidos…

- Yo… - comenzó el – yo… tengo que decirte que…

A pesar de que mi rostro era tranquilo ahora en mi interior gritaba de nerviosismo, mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se detendría en cualquier momento. Terminaría hiperventilando si seguía así.

- No se si recuerdes nuestra primera conversación

- La recuerdo… - mi voz sonó desesperada

- Veras es que… ¡aaaah! – grito y se dejo caer hacia atrás, sus amigos solo lo siguieron con la mirada.

Yo me tire prácticamente a su lado ¿Qué esta pensando?

Lo mire muy nerviosa, incline mi cabeza hacía un lado.

- ¿Jacob?

Mas rápido de lo que una persona normal lo haría lo tomo de las manos, las atrapo una a una encima de la otra quedando en medio de las suyas, su contacto me causo un cosquilleo que empezó desde mis brazos expandiéndose a todo el cuerpo. Sus preciosos ojos negros brillaban aun más que de costumbre y su expresión era de completa inocencia.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un minuto que me pareció eterno, hasta que abrió la boca y las palabras que salieron de esta me dejo paralizada…

- Soy un hombre lobo Carrie

* * *

**waa! Mica!!! Mica Lautner!!! lo siento tanto!!! **

**no subia i no subia!**

**pero sabes qe toda esta hisstoria es para ti! **

**ojala les haya gustado**

**volvere a kontinuarla!**

**solo qe perdi el kuaderno donde viene lo demas jee o.o**

**no se si se lo qedo una amiga o algo **

**por eso esta corto esto**

**sale bie! :D**


	7. Familia

**N/A: Holaa! no pues, es la siguiente parte lo subi lo mas rapido que pude ^^ bye! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes como Jacob, Quil, Embry, junto con algunos licantropos mas y personas de La Push son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Fuera de ellos los personajes y la historia es mia.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Realidad**

Sus palabras no querían entrar en mi razonamiento, eso era imposible, el no podía serlo ¿acaso era el aquel lobo negro? No, probablemente el rojizo…

Aunque siempre me coincidiere muy creyente de estas cosas no me cabía en la cabeza que esto fuera posible, el…

¿Acaso se convertiría en lobo al salir la luna llena? O si alguien quisiera matarlo…

Jacob no podía serlo ¡y no lo sería!

Me quede parada, paralizada, mi suelo se derrumbo y lo único que podía sentir era el calor de las manos que me sostenían… ni siquiera sabia si seguía respirando.

- ¿estas bien?

Su voz era solo un susurro, quería llorar y darle una bofetada, ¿Cómo podía jugar con mis sentimientos así?

Pero… si acaso era real…

Si enserio fuera verdad…

Comencé a sentir algo frió por toda célula de mi piel, mire el rostro de mi amado, era lo único que podía ver ahora. Mi respiración rompió el silencio, el aire a mi alrededor había desaparecido. No veía ahora nada… así que esto era desmayarse…

Cuando logre abrir los ojos solo vi la silueta de Jacob que se encontraba parado observándome, a mis lados se encontraban Quil y Embry sentados, ya no estaba afuera ahora estaba en mi cama mirándolos a todos. Me sentí tan débil y no por la razón por la que me desmaye sino porque siempre eh aguantado los accidentes que tenía despierta, nunca me había desmayado, hasta hoy.

- Ya despertó – dijo Quil aliviado

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablar, mientras escuchaba sus palabras recordé el motivo por el que me había desmayado, me encontraba muy tranquila analizando todas sus palabras. Me sujeto de la mano y me la acariciaba mientras hablaba.

Yo soy de una tribu nativo americana, llamada Quileute, nuestra historia es… un diluvio y… forks… haya hay una manada que… - el no sabia que decirme, yo entendía solo la mitad de lo que el decía – se supone que nuestros antepasados luchaban en espíritu contra los invasores del pueblo y… - se quedo en silencio – un día te contare toda la leyenda… ahora no la recuerdo. Pero el punto es que sepas que Quil, Embry y yo somos hombres… que se convierten en lobos…

- Hombre lobo – dije claramente – eres un hombre lobo

- Si – sonrío Jacob – eso, vaya ¿no pudiste reaccionar así antes?

- Lo siento, es que, es difícil de asimilar.

Si el era un hombre lobo, Dios quería que yo lo conociera, había soñado con el. Mi ángel debía ser como la voz de mi conciencia ¿no?

- Jacob – le sonreí, ahora que sabia la verdad lo quería mas que antes - ¿te iras a media noche? – Me senté – acaso ¿habrá hoy luna llena? – bromee un poco, estaba muy feliz. Quería escuchar sus risas y las escuche.

- Vamos… no creerás en esos cuentos – me dijo Embry divertido

- Claro que no, no seas ridícula – me respondió Jacob – además nos transformamos cuando queremos – se encogió de hombros

- Eso suena genial… - estaba asombrada – pero algo no les gusta ¿no?

- A mi no me gusta esta vida, arruino la anterior… - ¿podía existir el enojo en esos bellos ojos? – tampoco tengo privacidad – observo a los dos chicos a mi lado

- ¿Privacidad?

- EXACTO, cuando estamos en forma lobuna no existe la privacidad, ¿quieres saber que piensa J...? ¡au! – Quil le dio un codazo a Embry

- Vaya… ¿hay cosas buenas no? – debía haberlas

Los tres se quedaron pensando un momento con las miradas perdidas.

- La velocidad – los ojos de Jacob brillaron ansiosos

- Puedo curarme en menos de 5 segundos – me presumió Quil

- También la imprimación, cielos Jake no se co… aug – Jacob le dio un codazo en la nuca ahora a Quil

- ¿Imprimación? - ¿Qué es eso? - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es cuando nuestro tipo se da cuenta de quien es el amor de su vida

- Oh… - que romántico.

¿Jacob a im… im… eso?

- ¿les ah pasado a ustedes?

- A mi aun no – Embry paso una mano por su cabeza en tono dramático

- A mi ya… - sonrió feliz Quil

- ¡Que emoción! La chica debe de ser guapísima – intente imaginarla

- De hecho… - se puso nervioso – lo será… en algunos años…

OK… no quería saber más de esto, pero aun tengo mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Y… y tu Jacob?

Juraría haber visto un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas, respiro profundamente dos veces antes de contestarme.

- Si – esa sonrisa me hacía babear – estoy imprimado de ti Carrie.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, si acaso era verdad los dos estaríamos juntos por siempre, uno al lado del otro, que hermoso, entonces yo si le gustaba… si era como amor a primera vista. Si me amaba de verdad. Esta era una conexión lobuna.

- No se que decir…

Sabia que decirle, quería gritar que lo amaba y abrazarlo.

- Tranquila Caroline, no pasa nada yo solo seré lo que tú necesites.

- Un amigo – inicio Quil

- Compañero – prosiguió Embry

- Confidente – continuo Jacob

- Pareja – añadió Embry

- Amante – me susurro Quil

- Hermano – termino Jacob un poco avergonzado

- Lo que necesites – canturrearon Quil y Embry.

Me fascinaba la manera en que actuaban, como si fueran gemelos.

Pero, lo que necesite… simplemente a el lo necesito solo a un Jacob.

- Y mi padre donde esta… - es raro que no se haya alarmado por el desmayo a menos claro que ciertos licántropos no le hayan dicho…

- Tampoco envejecemos – Quil quiso cambiar de tema pero me llego como golpe al hígado.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero pe… pero yo envejeceré y tu… ¡tu serás siempre joven!

Era totalmente injusto, yo algún día moriría de vieja y Jacob nunca, además si imprimo conmigo si siempre me amaría en mi vida humana, lo que me mataría seria la idea de ver a mi siempre bello, joven, radiante y amoroso Jacob cuidarme, sabiendo que yo necesitaría de su compañía. El recuerdo de alguien que fue su amiga, esposa o amante convertida en algo producto de lastima, quizás eso si lo pueda aguantar pero verlo con alguien mas joven que yo – o que el mismo – me mataría… eso si me mataría…

- Te voy a querer por siempre… - me prometió

- ¿Dónde esta mi papa?

- Se ah ido a comer…

Ignore completamente esa promesa.

- Aun tenemos hambre – me susurro Embry

- Oh es cierto… creo que tendré que aprender a cocinar

- ¡no sabes! Toda chica lobo debe saber cocinar

¿Chica lobo?

Me reí.

Suena lindo.

Los saque de mi habitación a patadas para vestirme, iríamos a cenar con Ethan.

Me quise cambiar porque no quería que el me viera con el mismo vestido – raro, lo se – cuando salí me miro de una manera, en la que me sentí la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

- Vamos – salimos nosotros 3 hacía la casa de mi mejor amiga.

- Recuerda que es un secreto

Toque el timbre.

- Lo se

Jacob y sus amigos o hermanos habían adoptado aquella formación defensiva pero con una postura mas relajada. Mark fue el que abrió la puerta pero al ver a mis tres despampanantes acompañantes se quedo con la boca abierta. Como si yo no me hubiera quedado así…

- ¿Podemos pasar? – el no dejaba de mirarlos

- C…claro

A pesar de que Mark era más alto que yo me pareció insignificante, mis amigos nuevos ahora serían como una nueva parte de mi familia, expandiéndola más y más. Cuando entramos nos sentamos todos en la mesa, yo observe nerviosa a mis chicos rezando por que mantuvieran la postura. Al parecer ellos lo hicieron bastante bien… como gente civilizada ignorando claro que ninguno de los tres hablaba.

Estaba muy segura de que cuando los conocieran mejor los iban a amar, cuando terminaron de comer me levante para servirles un poco mas de comida. Mis chicos aun debían de tener hambre. Cuando vi sus ojos agradeciéndome me recorrió un sentimiento desconocido… que no me pude explicar.

Terminando de cenar – como siempre – mi padre se puso a platicar con Ethan, entonces llegaba el momento en que yo subía a la habitación de mi par de hermanos favoritos a platicar un rato. Pero ahora sería diferente ¿cierto?

Mis tres pequeños se quedaron sentados con la mirada baja o no lo se, el instinto me recorrió de nuevo.

Me apoye en la mesa y les susurre:

- ¿Satisfechos?

Los tres sonrieron, me causo algo de alegría verlos alegres, no los vi sonreír en toda la cena.

- Tus amigos no son muy amistosos – me susurro Embry

- Se comportaron muy bien, ¡felicidades! – los abrace a los tres.

Ja, ja apenas me alcanzaron los brazos.

- No queríamos hacerte quedar mal – me dijo Quil

¿Cómo era posible no querer a estos chicos?

Cuando vi a Jacob sentado me pareció pequeño e inofensivo, pero cuando se levanto… me pareció grande e intimidante, obviamente para alguien que no lo conocía realmente. Si miras detrás de ese rostro indiferente observaras a un chico alegre, inocente, solo con una gran estatura, yo descubría nuevas facetas cada vez que lo miraba. Me resultaba fascinante.  
Oh, no me había fijado en que Mark me miraba…  
Para distraerme un poco, me puse a observar a Embry… su rostro era tan diferente a los que había visto… el y Quil junto con Jacob eran tan diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez… como hermanos al fin y al cabo…

Ellos cambiaron mi razonamiento sobre los hombres lobo ¿Quién hubiera pensando que en realidad serian así?

Jacob me tomo de la mano, era tan cómodo tenerla junto a la mía; se que tal vez sea raro que aunque nos acabamos de conocer ya quiera sostener su mano todo el tiempo pero es demasiado normal para mi saben… desde el primer momento en que lo vi toque esta calida mano…

Bien… llevábamos ya mucho tiempo aquí esperando, jale un poco el brazo de Jacob para levantarlo pero dios, este chico era demasiado fuerte, lo intente de nuevo y no se movió ni un centímetro… era tan raro, bueno después de tanto subimos los 4 a la habitación de Mark, no soy tan paciente y no aguanto tanto el silencio.

Habitación de Mark.

Por alguna razón esta cama me resultaba tan cómoda, me daba sueño solo con mirarla y desde que me senté comenzó la lucha entre mis parpados y yo… no podía dormir ahora, mucho menos en una habitación llena de hombres – no desconfió de ninguno pero, va en contra de mis principios hacer algo así -, cerré los ojos de pura reacción cuando empecé a ver todo borroso… al abrirlos el rostro mas hermoso estaba frente al mío. El parpadeo inocentemente, al ver esa pequeña expresión sentí miles de mariposas en mi interior, sin mencionar que estaba roja.

El se río de mí.

Era tan hermoso cuando sonreía…

- ¿Quieres dormir? – me pregunto con cautela.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar me encontré recargada en su pecho, puse mi cabeza en su hombro, tocando su mentón con la punta de mi nariz, eso me ayudo a relajarme mas… hasta que llegaron Cassie y Mark. Sus rostros eran extraños, no conocía otra cosa más que su alegría.

El bello rostro de Cassie pareció relajarse después de un largo suspiro, les mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas a los chicos.

- Hola – dijo tan tranquila

Los chicos a mi lado la miraron con ternura pero Mark era un punto diferente, no dijo nada, no saludo. Ese pelirrojo…

- Soy Jacob Black – me quite de el medio para que se saludaran, después de un incomodo silencio se dieron un buen apretón de manos que a Mark pareció dolerle.

Ojala soporte también el de Quil y Embry.

Cassie nos explico que se había sentido muy mal por eso no los recibió de la manera adecuada, se comporto como si los conociera desde años, platicaban muy naturalmente por otro lado Mark hablaba a regañadientes. Aun tenia sujeta la mano de Jacob, apretándola fuerte cuando me ponía nerviosa.

Después de un tiempo, se pusieron a hablar sobre autos – no se como llego al tema – entonces fue cuando Jacob menciono que el construyo su propio coche; también que arreglo unas cuantas motos y que mi padre le conseguiría unas.

A Mark se le rompió la expresión agria del rostro para convertirlo en una sonrisa.

Al fin supieron como ganárselo.

* * *

**HOLA! no pues gracias Team Jacob ^^**

**es algo lindo que lean mi fic**

**me hace feliz : D **

**Mica! ojala te guste xD esta es la segunda parte de hombres**

**ya que encontre el cuaderno xD pero le kambie el nombre :3**

**biiiiiiieeeeeee3**

**A Sex Pistols For A Day(L)'**


End file.
